Far from Over
by sweettea1
Summary: After the events of Dark of the Moon, the war is over and it seems the Autobots have won; but they aren't out of the woods yet. Optimus questions his ability to lead; and what happened to Sam when he had entered the Matrix? All the while a greater evil is rising that could wipe the Earth off the face of the universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Author's Note: **Ok, this is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it! Please comment and review to tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers, although I wish I did.

**Chapter 1**

Standing there, on the edge of the now ruined Chicago, Optimus couldn't believe everything that had happened the past few days. Sentinel's betrayal, the "Battle of Chicago" (as everyone across the world is now calling it ), and…everything.

The leader looked upon the city with despair in his optics. In his mind, he replayed all the events. All the memories now permanently etched into his processor. This only brought more grief…more pain. A war he so desperately tried to keep Earth and its inhabitants out of, but unsuccessful.

The city was currently under reconstruction. All traces of deceased Decepticons and Autobots alike have been removed from the once prosperous city. The city still had a long way to go though. Streets were broken and unleveled; several buildings laid in shambles; skeletons of humans who never had a chance lying everywhere-it was too much to take in. To much despair and death; almost like an echo of what the whole planet of Cybertron now is. Actually, was.

Optimus sadly remembered seeing his home world being violently pulled back through the space bridge. It was destroyed. Although Optimus knew he and his Autobots found their new home, Earth, he still and always will miss his planet…his once thriving and wonderful home.

That is exactly why Earth should not face the same faith. Optimus shuddered at the thought of seeing the entire Earth laying in waste like Chicago…like Cybertron. No, he would not let that happen; he would not let these people suffer for their mistakes again and lose their home. They may be a young species, but that made no difference. No being deserved to be ruined, to have nothing left.

Another thought occurred to Optimus; Sentinel Prime, his mentor and friend. Anger surged through him and his cooling vents started to hiss. How could he have not thought this through. Actually, if it wasn't for Sam, who knows if he ever would have known. The one he trusted with his life had went to Megatron and planned to destroy this world. Sentinel thought of the human race as "insects" or "slaves" and if they all died he wouldn't care. Optimus couldn't believe he looked up to him or that he was the Prime before him.

"We were gods once; but here, they call us machines" is what Sentinel said. Optimus for some reason kept coming back to that. Was that what the humans thought of them? Machines? Actually, after what happened to Chicago he wouldn't be surprised if they called them worse. Humans referred to them by many things; machines, robots, aliens, monsters…just to name a few. Even most of the world leaders believed them all to be Decepticons. Very few humans seem to call them Autobots. They were also the few humans who didn't seem to blame them for all that has happened. Will Lennox, Sergeant Epps, Sam.

The leader seemed to smile yet grieve at the same time at the mention of the boy's name. Sam was a friend of the Autobots from the start. The same boy who destroyed Megatron and brought him, Optimus Prime, back from the dead. Yet the Autobots…no, more like himself left Sam in the dark. He never told Sam that they would return and left him to believe they had died on that ship. He could remember the young man's face when he said his goodbyes…another memory forever etched into his processor. Yet, Sam wasn't mad at him, he never gave up on him; he believed in him. Optimus would never fully understand why Sam hadn't blamed him. Sam had done much to help him and the Autobots, and Optimus was still in Sam's debt. Of course, Sam would always respond "You died for me, you saved my world numerous times; you have already helped me and this planet so much." So why didn't Optimus feel like he did? Was it looking at the destroyed Chicago that made him feel like he didn't do anything? Did he fail humanity?

Optimus shook his head trying to get rid of the many questions haunting his processor. Questions that must be saved for another time. There was still much work to be done.

* * *

Out in the far reaches of space, far beyond what man has explored. It was true that space was the Final Frontier, but humans never fully understood that. They believe that their Milky Way was as far as the universe traveled; but how wrong they were. Oh so very wrong.

Names of fallen Decepticons rolled down the purple tinted screen. Soundwave, Shockwave, Dreadwing, Starscream…oh so many names, it seemed never ending. However, one was a terrible loss, Megatron. The mighty Megatron's name slowly rolled down the screen in a bold, unknown alien language. A large mechanical fist slammed down on the keyboard at seeing his leader's name. Anger raged through him as he cursed at every Autobot, every human, blaming them for his leader's death.

The large robot decided to see the cause of Megatron's death. "Cause of death: Decapitated by OPTIMUS PRIME" lazily scrolled down the screen in the same unknown alien writing.

More anger; more cursing. Of course, the leader of the Autobots, the Prime. All Decepticons were taught to despise the mention, even the thought, of the Prime. Now the robot understood. The Prime killed the one who only wanted to make Cybertron something better! He fumed even more while his cooling vents hissed as the air escaped them. He thought about scrolling through the many others and see the cause of death of each and every one when a gruff voice spoke up.

"You know, huffing and puffing in front of that computer ain't gonna bring them back, Cyclonus," said a robot behind him with grief and cockiness to his tone.

The robot's, supposedly called Cyclonus, anger rose and quickly turned around to punch the other robot, but missed miserably. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT SCOURGE!?" Cyclonus yelled with pure hatred in his voice.

The other robot, apparently named Scourge, backed up slightly at Cyclonus' anger. 'This is really eating at him' he thought. "Hey, I'm just considering your well being."

"Do I look like I want your sympathy?" spat a still angry Cyclonus. "We just lost our leader, Megatron! And not only that, we lost to those pathetic Autobots who so carelessly destroyed Cybertron!"

Scourge winced at the thought of Cybertron being utterly destroyed. He did hate the Autobots for doing something like this just to save those insects and their worthless planet. Scourge glanced at the screen behind Cyclonus to see the cause of Megatron's death. "Cause of death: Decapitated by OPTIMUS PRIME." 'Should've known' Scourge thought. "I know we suffered terrible losses, Cyclonus, but maybe we weren't meant to rule that planet."

Cyclonus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying our Lord Megatron was WRONG?"

'Scrap' Scourge thought. "N-no. I-I don't think he was wrong."

"Well are you saying we can't win against these Autobots and their pathetic human allies?" Cyclonus asked. He refused to let this go. It was a mere planet; and an organic one at that! Why shouldn't they be able to rule it? Why did the Autobots care so much for race that wasn't even worth saving?

"N-no of course not, Cyclonus. It's just-"

"Just what?" Cyclonus was even angrier and he was just on the edge of cracking.

"We just," Scourge thought about his words carefully before answering, "failed to gain control of the planet. I mean, doesn't that mean something? Like, faith or destiny or, something?"

Cyclonus paused for a minute. Then he let out a laugh; but not the whole-hearted, joyful laugh. No, this one was cold, evil, almost crazy-killer like. Scourge hunched down, and for once in his lifetime, he was terrified. Megatron may have been on the edge of craziness before, but not like this. Scourge wondered if these recent events could have altered Cyclonus. But not in a good way.

Cyclonus stopped laughing and replied in a cold, hard tone that would make anyone's blood freeze (or energon if you are referring to Cybertronian blood) "Faith? Destiny? Scourge, Decepticons don't believe in either. What we want, we get." Cyclonus' eyes bore into Scourge with hatred. Scourge honestly wanted to hide in a corner right now and he regretted checking up on Cyclonus.

"W-well then-ok, what we want, we get," Scourge replied, unsure of what to do or say.

Cyclonus smiled evilly; almost insanely, "Good. Then we are on the same page," Cyclonus said before turning back to the computer.

Scourge felt pure terror. Should he dare leave? Should he talk to Cyclonus? No, he was leaving. As Scourge left he could hear Cyclonus muttering to himself. Half the things he said were not understandable but he did catch one part that sent chills running up his spine (or whatever Cybertronians have for a backbone) "You will rue the day that you killed Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime; even if I have to kill you myself."

* * *

Sam walked among the devastated ruins of Chicago. The sun was setting low and almost everyone was packing in for the day. There was just one certain Autobot leader not coming.

Sam figured how hard it was for Optimus to witness what he did the past few days. That was why he let him have today to think it through, to sort out everything; but with the day fading away he decided to check up on the Autobot.

Soon, after some considerable searching, he saw Optimus standing on the bridge looking out over the river; the same bridge that Sentinel Prime and Megatron died. Sighing heavily, Sam wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to comfort an Autobot? Well, he decided he might as well try. "Hey Optimus."

Optimus turned and saw Sam walking toward him. "Hello boy."

Sam had to smile at that one. After all these years Prime still referred to him as 'boy'. When he first used the term, Sam thought of it as being a kid not able to accomplish much. Now when he hears it, especially from the Autobots, it meant so much more. "Everyone is packing up for today and I didn't see you there."

"I apologize," Optimus responded with an edge of graveness in his voice.

Sam sighed again. He knew that Optimus had been through a lot lately, but even so, this didn't sound like the Optimus he knew. Not the Optimus that he had first met that night several years ago; not the Optimus that battled Megatron in Mission City; not the Optimus that had sacrificed his life to save his; and not the Optimus that had won the Battle of Chicago. No, the Optimus he knew had spirit and hope. As he spoke to Optimus right now, he sounded…broken, he supposed was the term to use. Sam looked down at his feet, not sure of what to say. Apparently, neither did Optimus because he also remained silent.

Sam was about to say something when he heard the all to familiar sound of transforming. As he looked up, where Optimus once stood was now a blue, red-flamed Peterblit truck with the passenger door wide open as in invitation. Sam smiled and climbed into the truck and shut the door behind him.

Optimus started to drive through the ragged streets of Chicago. Sam reclined in his seat, still unsure of what to say. Sitting there, Sam realized it was rare that he ever rode with Optimus. Last time he did, Optimus had died that day. Sam tried to shake the memory that always haunted him. Seeing Optimus's spark blown out and seeing him laying there, dead. Sam always thought it was his fault, no matter how many times Optimus had said otherwise.

Optimus kept driving. He was also not sure what to say. There was nothing to talk about; well, at least nothing pleasant. So the drive back to the nearby NEST base was a silent one as both human and Autobot remembered their own painful memories.


	2. Chapter 2: Long Live Prime

**Author's Note:** Chapter two is now posted. Hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers even though I wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Optimus drove into the temporary NEST base, Sam frowned at the sight before him. He understood that this base was temporary while Chicago was still being repaired, but it was still an awful mess. Military vehicles were cluttered inside; soldiers were in disarray; spare parts were scattered everywhere.

As Sam looked around, he heard the familiar swearing of a certain medical Bot.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF MY MED BAY!?" came the angry voice of Ratchet from the back of the base.

Sam snickered at the Medic's angry voice, but Optimus felt even worse. Whenever the Medic was yelling at someone to get out, it had always been the twins; but not anymore. Sentinel had killed the twins, Skids and Mudflap. No matter how annoying the twins were, they were still Autobots…still family; a family that seemed to be crumbling.

Optimus rolled to a stop in front of a familiar black and yellow mech.

"Hey 'Bee!" Sam greeted Bumblebee as he exited Optimus's alt form.

Bumblebee looked up to see Sam and quoted, "_The gang's all here!"_ Bumblebee's vocal processor was still being repaired so he commonly quoted songs and sayings from the radio.

Sam smiled at his guardian. Actually, Bumblebee was more than a friend, he was his friend, almost like his brother. Sam wasn't sure what he would do without 'Bee; well, he did experience it somewhat. When the Xanthium (the Autobots' exodus ship) had exploded with the Autobots on it, Sam thought he lost them all-lost his friend. Sam sighed inwardly once again remembering thoughts that would forever haunt him.

"_And…you brought…this is your commander speaking_," Bumblebee quoted from a few radio stations.

Sam pulled away from his thoughts and focused his attention once again on the chipper Autobot. Seeing that Optimus had driven off, Sam replied sullenly, "Wasn't sure if he would ever leave Chicago. He thinks it's his fault."

"_Now who does that remind me of…_" 'Bee said while looking at Sam.

Sam smirked because he knew 'Bee was referring to him when he believed he was the cause of Optimus's death-he always will. "Stop joking. This is different," Sam replied, "I just don't know how to convince him that it wasn't his fault and the it was Sentinel's fault."

"_Give him time…he will pull through!"_ 'Bee said sincerely.

Sam frowned thoughtfully, "I hope so."

* * *

Optimus drove into the Med Bay and transformed to his full height. Gravely, he looked around the Med Bay and saw the dead remains of his fallen Autobots. He looked at them all, everyone that had sacrificed their lives…companions that he would not see again until he himself was one with All Spark.

As the leader held his gaze of his fallen comrades, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Now get out! Or am I gonna have to use this?" Ratchet, the Autobots medical Bot, said while wielding his threatening wrench that absolutely no one wanted to face.

"Fine!" yelled an enraged Sideswipe as he stormed out of the room mumbling. "I'm not going back in there even if my life is on the line…"

Optimus frowned at Sideswipe's last words before he left. Even with Autobot victory, it seemed as though they couldn't keep it together. They were few but strong; now it seemed as though they were crumbling.

Ratchet harrumphed before noticing that Prime had been standing there witnessing it all. "Sorry you had to see that, Prime."

"No apology needed, old friend," Optimus replied plainly. Normally there was warmth and hope in the leader's words, but when he replied just now, it sounded like emptiness. "What seems to be the problem with Sideswipe?"

"Just Sideswipe being Sideswipe," Ratchet replied grumpily. "What are you doing here?"

Optimus cast a sidelong glance at the fallen warriors. Ratchet followed the leader's gaze and his cooling vents slowly let out the air. "Prime, it's not your fault."

"No, Ratchet, I'm afraid it is. I led you all, Autobots and humans alike, to trust in the wrong person. I should've known-"

"Slag it Optimus! Stop blaming this all on you!" Ratchet yelled which caught Optimus by surprise. "No one could've have known about this! And don't give me this scrap about you should've known! We all grieve for them just like you do but there is nothing we can do! Right now, the best thing we can do is repair the city and move on. It's over." As Ratchet paused to cool down, he regretted every word he said. The Med Bay door had been wide open so everyone had heard Ratchet's "fit" and were standing in utter shock. Ratchet, however, didn't even bother about that. As he looked at Optimus, he could see shame in his optics; Ratchet had laid it on hard and now Optimus felt even more guilty. Guilty for letting his team feel even worse. For failing Sam. For letting his Autobots and humanity down.

Ratchet tried to apologize but Optimus raised his hand as in silence and quietly strode out of the Med Bay toward the exit of the base.

Sam had heard everything and thought maybe he should talk to Optimus, but as he started walking his way, 'Bee placed a finger on Sam's shoulder. When the young man looked up to his guardian with a questioning look, the Autobot solemnly shook his head no. Sam looked back just in time to see the Autobot leader transform and drive away from the base and back toward the ruins of Chicago.

* * *

A broken down ship aimlessly floated around space; but this ship was no normal ship. It was far too advanced and it bore the sign that many feared to see. Because if you did see it, you knew it over. It was like death itself owned that sign and once they found you, say your prayers quickly.

In the hull of the ship, two menacing looking robots sat chatting away, each boring the "dreaded sign." One was recognizable as the one named Scourge with his black and purple paint job; jagged flyer wings arching from his back; a slender, but deadly, sword hung loosely from his waist; and his blood red optics that you never wanted to be spotted by. The other robot sitting next to him was just as scary looking. He had a black, white, and purple paint job; a pair of straight edged flying wings; a pointed dagger with alien writing encrypted on the blades hung from each side of his waist; and his face, horrifying. His face almost resembled a skull; a skull that has a maniac like smile that would put fear into the heart of any being.

Both Decepticons sat there, drinking energon cubes while chatting about recent events. Scourge had already told his robot buddy about the Cyclonus incident. The other just shrugged, "Eh. He's just on edge, that's all."

"I'm telling you, Skull, something's up. You didn't hear the coldness in his voice when talked about getting revenge for Megatron," Scourge replied, taking a sip from his cube.

"And since when did you care about the Prime? Besides, what's Cyclonus gonna do, huh?" the one nicknamed Skull questioned casually.

Scourge could think of a million things Cyclonus could do but decided not to share them. "Well no, I don't care. The fool destroyed Cybertron without a single thought. Plus, he killed our leader."

"If you ask me, Megatron wasn't that big of a loss. The idiot got himself decapitated; by an Autobot who had one arm! He wasn't fit to lead," Skull answered. What he didn't realize, someone decided to join their conversation.

"Care to tell me more, Skull Grin?" a deep purple robot asked as he entered the hull.

Skull's jaw literally almost unhinged itself as he turned to see Cyclonus casually walking toward them and he didn't seem to happy. Skull wasn't sure where he found the courage nor the guts to speak with such carelessness, "Yeah, your precious leader Megatron was a bigger fool than Starscream. And apparently weaker too. He got killed twice, once even by one of those insects, and can't even conquer a simple planet. Actually, make that two since he failed Cybertron."

'Oh my…' Scourge thought as he stared at his friend in disbelief. Never, ever, did he think Skull would do that. Sure, Skull was obnoxious at times, but this? This wasn't gonna end well.

As if right on cue, Cyclonus charged Skull, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him against the wall. "YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE MIGHTY MEGATRON IN SUCH A WAY!" Cyclonus yelled in rage.

"Oh yeah?" Skull muttered, "Megatron was never meant to rule. To prove so, he is DEAD."

Cyclonus yelled in rage again and threw Skull Grin across the floor. "Megatron is mightier than any being in the universe! Never again shall you question him," Cyclonus said as his hand transformed into a neutron gun.

Skull probably realized this wasn't going to end well for him so for his final words he said proudly, "Long live Optimus Prime." A shot rang throughout the ship, but so did Skull's words.


	3. Chapter 3: You're not Alone

**Author's Note: **Chapter three is now posted. Please enjoy and review. I will try to update this story as much as possible.

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Transformers. I just write about them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Long live Optimus Prime'. Those words rang out in Scourge's head. What the heck did Skull mean by that? Skull Grin had served Megatron for several cycles and had probably killed hundreds of Autobots; so why was he praising the Autobot's leader? The very leader who had destroyed Cybertron and protected that organic planet. 'If you ask me, Megatron wasn't that big of a loss'. Was this a hint? Something to let Scourge know he wasn't really a Decepticon? Scourge wished he had more time to talk to Skull about this, but not so much as to join the All Spark.

Scourge briskly walked into the command center of the ship. 'What the…' Scourge thought as he walked in there and saw Cyclonus busily rebooting the ship. "Cyclonus? What in the name of Megatron are you doing?" Scourge asked.

Cyclonus looked up from his work and swiveled around, "Do not use Lord Megatron's name."

Scourge winced slightly expecting to be yelled at or threatened, or possibly have the same fate as Skull; however, the normally raging Decepticon just went back to his work. Scourge sighed heavily. One minute he is on a kill-streak, the next he was acting like he was just a lost mech looking for redemption. "Well what are you doing?"

"Rerouting the ship's power to the thrusters," Cyclonus replied casually.

"WHAT?! If you use up that energy the whole ship will shut down. That means less energon, and with no energon we'll just rust away in this empty void," Scourge retorted. Did Cyclonus want them to die?

Cyclonus just rolled his optics, frustrated with Scourge. Again Cyclonus replied casually, "Well we need the energy to get to Earth. I know the consequences if we don't make it."

Scourge just stared at him in disbelief. Going to Earth? What was he looking to accomplish there? "What? You want to enact your revenge on Prime? Do you want to die?"

"I don't need to get revenge on Prime directly," Cyclonus simply replied.

Scourge was dumbfounded. What was he talking about? Scourge shook his head more confused than ever. He was almost afraid to ask what he meant by "not directly." Almost. "What the slag do you mean, Cyclonus?"

Cyclonus stopped his work and turned back around with a smile on his faceplates. 'Double scrap' Scourge thought. Cyclonus approached him and said with a dark laugh, "Megatron can wipe those Autobots off the face of their 'precious home'. He can personally rip out Optimus's spark. He can have his revenge after all these cycles of war. The Autobots will never see it coming!" Cyclonus said that last sentence with some sort of satisfying joy.

Scourge felt that sudden surge of terror again. Megatron was dead; wasn't he? Has Cyclonus finally lost it after all these years of pain, war, and suffering? "Uh, Cyclonus, isn't our leader…gone?" Scourge decided he better choose his words carefully unless he wanted his faith sealed.

Cyclonus looked at Scourge with amusement. "Of course he is, Scourge. However, that's all going to change very soon," Cyclonus said with a satisfying smile.

* * *

It was pretty late when Sam had sneaked out of the base. Not a single soul, human nor Autobot, that was awake; excluding Sam of course. He couldn't sleep. Ever since Optimus had driven away from the base, Sam worried what the leader was going to do. Prime wasn't stupid, normally. So, Sam had planned to sneak out and find the troubled Autobot.

As Sam walked into the cool night air, he looked at the rows of military vehicles parked outside. Silently, he walked up to one of the vehicles and inserted the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life and Sam was so happy he knew Epps. Sam had told Epps of his intensions (mainly because he had no other way off the base so he had to ask someone. Epps seemed like the best option.) and the soldier gave him the key to one of the vehicles. At least Sam wasn't the only one worried about Optimus.

Sam continued driving until he was on the outskirts of Chicago. He had a pretty good feeling of where Optimus would be; the bridge.

Sam wove his way through the debris and rubble until he reached the bridge. Sure enough, the Autobot leader stood with his back to Sam, staring up at the stars. Sighing in exhaustion, he approached Optimus. "What are you doing out here?"

The leader lowered his head but never turned around, "What Ratchet said was right. I have only made things worse than they should be."

"Optimus," Sam shook his head in disagreement, "You're putting so much weight on your shoulders. You think you're responsible for the downfall of this city? That's where you are wrong. This is the Cons' doing, not yours."

Optimus sighed heavily. "I led you all to believe in the wrong person…"

"Something no one could have predicted. Not even you. Sentinel fooled us all into believing him. He was using you," Sam replied. He hated to say that Sentinel had used him, but it was the truth. The traitor used them all.

Optimus still wouldn't turn around to look at Sam. It seemed like he was almost shameful to even look at the young man. "I failed you," he said gravely.

Sam was stunned for a minute. "Failed me? Optimus, that is one thing you DEFINITELY didn't do. Why would you-" then Sam realized. He was talking about that day when they had faked their departure and had left Sam to believe they were dead. "No, you didn't fail me Optimus. If you would've told me, then that Decepticon watch would have picked it up and alerted the Cons."

The leader sadly remembered when he had heard about Sam's experience during the whole Sentinel betrayal incident. One thing that surprised Optimus was that he failed to notice Sam's strange behavior or his pained expressions when the thing had shocked him.

Sam couldn't believe Optimus was beating himself up like this. "Optimus, you can't weigh yourself down with so many faults and responsibilities. I don't care if you're the leader of the Autobots, or if you are a Prime, or if you were the President of the United States; you are still a person. Weighing yourself down won't help you nor your comrades. I believe in you, and I'm not blaming you. This is far from your fault."

Optimus still wouldn't turn around and remained silent, contemplating what Sam had just said. There were some things that were true of what Sam had said, but he still felt responsible.

Sam wasn't sure what to say. At first, he thought he should just head back to base and let Optimus determine this for himself. No, he couldn't. If it were him going through all of this, Optimus probably wouldn't leave his side; he wouldn't let Sam face it alone. Sam walked closer to the towering leader and said with compassion and authority, "Well I'm not letting you fight this out by yourself. I don't care what you say I'm not leaving your side, even if I have to literally duct tape myself to you."

Optimus chuckled slightly at that last part, not doubting that Sam would live up to his words. He would probably have to fly off world in order to avoid Sam. He gave Sam a sidelong glance and noticed that the young man was looking at something in Optimus's hand. He knew what he was looking at; the Matrix of Leadership. The Matrix was burning within his chest that he had to take it out. Now, it was practically lifeless. The normally pulsing light it radiated was gone and it was stone cold. Optimus was baffled upon the Matrix's strange reactions. Did it mean something?

"What's wrong with the Matrix," Sam asked which pulled Optimus out of his thoughts.

"I honestly don't know. Its behavior has been strange and unexplainable," Optimus answered with his leader-like tone.

Sam cocked his head at the strange Cybertronian artifact. He remembered his desperation to find the stupid thing when Optimus spark was extinguished; and when he did find it, it crumbled to dust at his touch. He had felt like a total failure. Yet, he gathered up those tiny particles of what used to be the Matrix and set off to bring Optimus back to life. Sam had fought his way through Egypt to reach the leader; and when he made it, he had died.

Yes, Sam had died; but instead of some kind of afterlife, he had saw the Dynasty of Primes. They revealed to him that the Matrix is not found, but earned; and then, they brought him back to life. How that it is even possible, Sam would never know. After that experience, Sam was almost afraid to even look at the Matrix, but this perplexed him. It wasn't even glowing like it used to. It was lifeless.

Finally, Sam worked up the courage to say, "Can I see it?"

Optimus paused for a minute. The boy had handled the Matrix before, but for some reason he felt nervous to give it to him. Reluctantly, though, he let the Matrix float its way down to Sam, watching it cautiously.

As the Matrix came closer to Sam, he reached up to grip the artifact; but as his fingers closed around the object, a sudden shock of pain raced through his body. Sam wasn't sure what happened next except for the faint sound of Optimus shouting his name in panic. Then he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Matrix Within

**Author's Note:** Alright, Chapter 4 is now up. I want to say thanks to my followers and supporters; your support keeps me writing :). Hope you all enjoy! Please review and comment to tell me what you think.

Also, any mention of Unicron in my stories will have the appearence of Transformers Prime Unicron. However, **Unicron does not exist in the middle of the Earth**, just to clear things up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers; I just write about them.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Optimus couldn't believe this was happening; no, it couldn't be happening. He had already had so much happen to him lately and now Sam was lying here unconscious. 'No…no it can't be…' Optimus thoughts raced and his spark twisted in pain. Sam's heart wasn't beating. Sam wasn't alive. Optimus kept repeating his scans in desperation, but each one only came back with no heartbeat. No, Sam couldn't be dead. Optimus refused to believe. He needed to comm. Ratchet.

Optimus tapped the side of his head, opening the comm. to Ratchet. ::Ratchet. Come in immediately.:: Optimus could hardly wait for the Medic to respond. Each minute Sam was slipping away further, beyond recovery.

Finally, the grumpy voice of the Medic came through. ::Prime, I know you aren't happy with me but there is no need-::

::Sam has no heartbeat, Ratchet. You need to get over here now.:: Optimus interrupted. He couldn't waste any time with apologies. Sam's life was on the line; and who knows if even Ratchet could bring him back.

Ratchet voice was filled with shock, anger, and worry as he answered. ::WHAT? Where are you? How did this happen?::

::Chicago. On the bridge. I'm sure you know which one.:: Optimus was afraid to answer how it happened. Not because he was afraid Ratchet would get angry with him; he knew it was his fault, like everything else. He knew everyone would blame him, for his mistake that took Sam's life away. Optimus could barely hold it together.

::Yes, I know which one. I'll be there immediately.:: Ratchet replied hastily, then he cut the comm. As Optimus stared at the lifeless young man, he noticed something. The Matrix, it was glowing again; the blue light pulsing in a faint, rhythm-like beat. Anger flushed over Optimus. He snatched up the Cybertronian artifact, glaring at it in his palm. Something so great…no, that was a joke. It was a object that brought grief; it was a hoax. He put the Matrix back into his chest, disgusted with the object. He wanted to destroy it, but no, it wouldn't do any good. Destroying it wouldn't bring Sam back.

Soon, Ratchet raced up to the bridge followed by Bumblebee and three NEST vehicles. Bumblebee was the first to transform as he looked at his human friend with sadness. It was Egypt all over again when Sam had died on the battlefield; 'Bee wasn't there to protect him.

Ratchet had the NEST soldiers put Sam in the back with the two surgeons he brought with him. When the soldiers had complied to Ratchet's orders, the Medic sped his way back to the base with 'Bee and two NEST vehicles following close behind.

Optimus glanced at the remaining NEST vehicle. Why was it still here? That was soon answered as Will Lennox stepped out of the vehicle, walking towards the leader.

"What the heck happened?" Lennox questioned sternly, staring up at the leader. He couldn't get one night off? Apparently not.

Optimus head hung low, unable to answer. 'It's all my fault' Optimus sadly thought to himself.

"Don't give me this silent treatment of yours, Prime," Lennox growled. "I want an answer. What happened to Sam?"

The leader looked at the frustrated soldier. He was gonna have to face the truth no matter how much it hurt. "It was my fault. Sam wanted to see what was wrong with the Matrix and I let him have it. As soon as he touched it…the Matrix reacted and shocked him. It must have been powerful enough to stop his heart," Optimus replied gravely.

Lennox let out a long and heavy sigh. "So there was something wrong with that…that 'thing,' and you let the kid see it? It's from your planet! Haven't you noticed what that kind of stuff can do to humans?!" Lennox said angrily, motioning towards the ruins of Chicago to prove his point. 'Doesn't Optimus have more sense than this?' Lennox thought to himself.

"The boy has handled the Matrix before, I didn't know it would do so much damage," Optimus said quietly.

Lennox looked at the leader, frustrated and angry. Yes, Sam had handled the Matrix before, but that didn't make it any less dangerous. "Well now you know. Hope your happy with what you have done," Lennox retorted. With that, the soldier went back to his vehicle and drove back to base, leaving the Autobot leader alone once again.

Optimus stood there in silence. 'Hope your happy with what you have done.' Optimus kept replaying those words in his processor. If Lennox blamed him, so would everyone else. Optimus hung his head low. This was his fault. Sam was dead because of him.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes only to find dark skies. Slowly he turned his head to get a look of his surroundings. Pitch-black skies, sand, rocks. It almost reminded him of…'Oh no' Sam thought to himself. This was where he met the Dynasty of Primes; but something didn't feel right. Last time he had been there, everything had a sort of grandness and power to it; now, it felt cold and empty. "Hello?" Sam called out.

Silence.

Getting to his feet, Sam called out again, "Hello?"

Still no answer.

Sam was starting to get frustrated. He had so many questions to ask but no one to answer them. Why was he here? Was he dead? Sam hoped not. Being dead once was enough for him.

Just as he was about to call out again, he saw a dark figure coming his way. At first, Sam thought it was one of the Primes; but no, this was no Prime. The robot was clad with heavy, black armor; one hand carried a gun while the other wielded a jagged sword; and a purple sign glowed intensely on his chest. A Decepticon sign.

Sam was a little taken back. How was it possible that a Decepticon got into the Matrix? And where were the Primes? Did the 'Con kill them? Well, that might be hard to do since they were already dead.

The mysterious Decepticon came within 30 feet of Sam and said in a deep, rumbling tone, "Who dare disturbs me?"

Sam wasn't sure if he should even respond. Well, if he was already dead then he might as well take the risk. "Who are you?"

The Decepticon's optics zeroed in on Sam. Astonished, he said, "Who am I? You do not know of the great Destroyer?"

Sam cocked his head. "No. All I know is that you're a Decepticon."

The 'Con's deep, evil laugh rang all around Sam, making the young man take a few steps back. "I am Unicron, the Destroyer of Worlds," the Decepticon answered with pride in his voice.

Sam gave Unicron a quizzical look. Unicron. The name didn't sound familiar, but the Decepticon was acting like he was the greatest being in the universe. "How did you get into the Matrix?" Sam asked the Decepticon.

Unicron tone turned serious as he answered, "You could never fully comprehend 'how' I got here. Your race does not have the processing power like a Cybertronian."

Sam frowned at Unicron's answer. Why did all Decepticons and Autobots downgrade humans in their intelligence so much? Shaking his head, Sam ignored the thought and tried another question, "Ok, then WHY are you in the Matrix?"

Unicron didn't answer for while and Sam was wondering if he would ever answer. "Because I need power," Unicron finally replied.

"Power? Why do you need power? And why the Matrix?" Sam asked, concerned. He wasn't liking where this was going.

"My, you humans ask so many questions…" Unicron groaned. "The Matrix holds limitless amounts of energy. I need this power to rise again."

Sam eyes widened. That's why the Matrix was so lifeless! Unicron is sapping away its energy for his own use. And he is rising again? That sounded even worse. If Unicron could take the Matrix's power away, what could he do in reality? Even worse, how was he going to use that power… "Again? Which means you rose to greatness before but then you lost it," Sam pointed out.

Unicron narrowed his optics at Sam. "Indeed, I did lose that power to Primus and his Primes…" Unicron answered, growling at mention of Primus and the Primes. "But now that I am rising, they will all pay for what they have done. For taking my once grand power and then banishing me from Cybertron."

"Well, you are the 'Destroyer of Worlds.' It would make sense why," Sam replied with an edge of cockiness.

Unicron growled and replied in his deep voice, "If you wish to keep your life, you had better talk with more care."

'Well at least I know I'm still alive…' Sam thought to himself. So if he was alive, how was he going to get out? Last time the Primes had 'escorted' him out of the Matrix. Now, all he had was Unicron, the supposedly 'Destroyer of Worlds'; and Sam was pretty sure that Unicron wasn't just gonna let him out. Sighing heavily, he hoped and prayed that the Autobots knew he was in the Matrix; and more importantly, how to get him out…

* * *

Scourge was frustrated. Ever since Cyclonus had declared they were going to Earth and using all of the ship's energy to do so, Scourge had been trying to talk him out of it. Cyclonus never wavered though; he stood strong and would win every argument they had. Scourge wasn't giving up that easy either. "Well, what do we do once we get to Earth? We don't have enough mechs to fight the Autobots. We don't have enough mechs to do anything period!" Scourge said, starting another argument with Cyclonus.

"We don't need to fight the Autobots as long as things go our way," Cyclonus replied coolly.

Scourge snickered and retorted, "And since when do things go OUR way?"

"True. Things don't always go our way, but even so; we have considerable amount of mechs," Cyclonus countered. "We have Astrotrain and Blitzwing-"

"Those bolts for brains? They never take anything seriously and constantly mess up!" Scourge interrupted. Scourge thought about the two triple-changers. They may be loyal, but they can never get anything right. If any Decepticon were to check their soldier follow-ups, it would be filled with mission fails.

Ignoring Scourge's comment, Cyclonus continued, "There is Skywarp and Thundercracker. They will be eager to seek revenge for the loss of their partner from their seeker group."

Scourge contemplated Cyclonus's words. True, with the loss of Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker will want to enact revenge on the person responsible for their partner's death. They would make suitable soldiers.

Seeing that Scourge would not object, Cyclonus continued, "And we still have Shockwave's insecticons."

"Don't you mean Shockwave's 'pets'?" Scourge said distastefully. Hardshell, Kick Back, and Sharpshot were Shockwave's three favorite insecticons. However, they were annoying, always hungry, constantly complaining, and lazy. Scourge preferred the triple-changers over the insecticons. "They won't listen to anyone other than Megatron and Shockwave; and if you haven't noticed, neither of them are with us anymore."

Cyclonus knew he was caught there. The insecticons would not listen to anyone other than their masters. So really, they only had Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Scourge, and himself. That seemed like enough soldiers to him, especially for such a simple task. "You cannot change my decision, Scourge. We are going to Earth."

"But for what?" Scourge moaned. If Cyclonus wasn't looking to avenge their leader, what was his objective on that organic planet? It must be important if Cyclonus was willingly to risk their lives. Actually, the way Cyclonus has been acting lately, Scourge wouldn't be surprised if the crazy 'Con was just trying to kill them all in a suicidal act.

Cyclonus replied quietly, "To retrieve our lord's body. He didn't explain why."

Scourge looked at Cyclonus with concern. What did he mean by 'he'? Was somebody ordering him to do all these things, or was Cyclonus just crazy? "Cyclonus, what do you mean by 'he'?" Scourge questioned the deep purple Decepticon.

Worry and concern flashed across Cyclonus's features before he angrily replied, "Do not question me. I know what I'm doing."

There it was again; that surge of terror that seemed to radiate off of Cyclonus when he got angry. Scourge only felt it when around Cyclonus; not even Megatron could radiate so much terror and fear. Something was up with Cyclonus but Scourge wasn't sure what. One thing was for sure, though; they were going to Earth no matter what.

Scourge vents hissed as he let the air escape. This war had been going on for so long and nothing has been accomplished except for terrible losses and death. Before the war, during Cybertron's "Golden Age," everything had been better and life was easy. Scourge could even think of some of his friends that were Autobots. Why he didn't go with them, Scourge was still unsure. Different view points he supposed.

Thinking about this brought Scourge back to Skull Grin's words. Then it hit him. After so many years of war and suffering, Skull wanted peace. Cybertron was lost and now Megatron was dead along with many others who could've replaced him! Now was the time to end all of this, to look towards a better future. That's all Skull wanted; to end the war. He didn't want to fight anymore and before he died he had hinted this with his final words. The only thing, how could Scourge carry on Skull's plans? Slowly, the Decepticon looked at Cyclonus. Cyclonus was the only one who didn't strive for peace. Scourge had to take him out and take matters into his own hands.

No, Scourge couldn't do that. Cyclonus may be a nutcase, but he didn't deserve death. Scourge remembered Cyclonus mentioning 'he'. Find out who 'he' is, and eliminate him; that's what Scourge needed to do. 'Don't worry Skull, I will end this war' Scourge thought to himself. 'Long live Optimus Prime.'


	5. Chapter 5: Unicron Rising

**Author's Note: **Chapter 5 is now posted. I wanna say thanks again to all my followers and supporters; your support keeps my writing. Hope you all enjoy and please review to tell me what you think.

Also, to my Decepticon-loving followers, there will sadly be no 'Con action in this Chapter. However, I am hoping to bring them into Chapter 6 and give them an even bigger role in Chapter 7. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers; I just like to write about them.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sam leaned against one of the jagged black rocks as he stared at the horizon. A dim light shined in the horizon; that was all the power the Matrix had left. Sam sighed heavily. He couldn't stop any of this; he felt helpless. The whole time Sam had been in the Matrix he had been pressing Unicron for answers. So far, no luck. Half the time the stubborn Decepticon wouldn't even answer him; and when he did, it was always 'Your race could never comprehend…' blah blah blah. Sam was tired of hearing that response.

How long Sam had been in the Matrix, he had no idea. It felt like days. He was starting to wonder if the Autobots would ever find him. Sam could only imagine how 'Bee was taking this. His guardian was probably having a major freak-out. Bumblebee was extremely protective of Sam and if Sam's body has been unconscious this whole time, the Autobot was more than likely panicking.

Although he did worry about his guardian's well-being, Sam was more worried about Optimus. The Autobot leader was already feeling bad enough. It was probably even worse since he let Sam have the Matrix and the young man was now unconscious for who knows how long. Sam couldn't even imagine what Optimus was going through. Maybe it was a bad idea for Sam to check up on Optimus. If he hadn't, then none of this would be happening. However, if Sam hadn't entered the Matrix, he wouldn't know about Unicron and his plan. "Nice way to look at the bright side, Sam," Sam said unintentionally aloud.

Something else bothered Sam. Where were the Primes? Couldn't they stop Unicron from taking the power of the Matrix? Maybe they expected Sam to do something about this, but what? Sam was only human and not to mention, UNARMED. Unicron was a hulking mass of machinery and weapons; he could easily take out Sam in a blink of an optic. No way could Sam stop Unicron physically. Mentally? Could Sam outsmart Unicron from taking the Matrix's power? Sam doubted it. At first, Unicron may seem crazy, but he probably knew more than he was letting on.

Sam really wished Optimus was there with him. However, the Autobot leader was just as unfamiliar with the Matrix as Sam. If Optimus was able to enter the Matrix, could he get them both out? That was the real concern. Looked like Sam was alone on this one.

Maybe Sam could try to get information out of Unicron again; but as Sam looked for the massive Decepticon, he couldn't find him. 'Great. Now I'm trapped AND alone…' Sam thought to himself. There was still power in the Matrix, so where was Unicron?

"Samuel James Witiwicky," came a voice from behind Sam.

Startled, Sam quickly turned around and saw one of the Primes standing behind him. "Geez…give me a heart attack why don't you?" Sam replied irritated yet relieved at the same time.

The Prime ignored Sam's comment and continued speaking. "We don't have much time, Samuel. Unicron is stealing the power of the Matrix," he said wearily.

"Already figured that out without you," Sam replied, a little agitated. "The real question is how he is going to use it."

"Unicron will rise again. He is building an army; small but dangerous," the Prime answered. He was acting like he would pass out any minute. "He is reincarnating the Matrix. If not stopped, all will be lost." The Prime collapsed onto his knees, slowly losing power. "You must warn our last descendent. Unicron wants to see him perish, because if he does, then no one can stop him."

Sam stared helplessly at the Prime who was fading away. "But how do I get out? I don't know what to do…" Sam asked, panicked.

Feebly, the Prime pointed at the horizon, its light barely visible now. "Warn him, Samuel. Both of you are our last hopes…" the Prime answered weakly.

Sam wanted to know more but he didn't have a chance. The Prime collapsed, light fading from his optics. Sam wasn't sure if he should leave or not. No, Sam had to warn Optimus. Slowly, Sam walked towards the horizon, feeling the warmth it emitted. 'Warn our last descendent. Unicron wants to see him perish.' These words rang out in Sam's head. Optimus needed to be warned before it was too late. As Sam walked into the light, one question bothered him; what did the Prime mean by BOTH of them, Sam and Optimus, as the last hope? What could Sam possibly do? The question lingered in Sam's head as everything around him went blank. He was no longer in the Matrix.

* * *

Optimus sat there in his alt form outside of the base. The sun was just starting to rise in the east, but Optimus paid no attention to it. When Optimus had returned to the NEST base earlier that morning, Ratchet had told the Autobot leader the news; Sam wasn't coming back. Probably not the best news to give to a 32 foot tall robot while inside a building. Optimus had wrecked a good 3 or 4 helicopters and several NEST vehicles; he just had to release the anger he had been keeping hidden. Ever since that incident, the Autobots have been leaving the Autobot leader alone. They didn't want to lay it on worse or have more destruction done to the base.

While thinking over everything that has happened, Optimus felt a burning sensation within his chest. The same burning sensation he had when the Matrix was acting strangely. Transforming to his full height, the Autobot leader removed the Matrix from inside his chest. The hot Matrix flashed a blinding light then it went dead. It cooled down and looked as lifeless as it was earlier. Optimus stared at the Cybertronian artifact. The same exact thing had happened earlier; the same aftereffects too. As Optimus contemplated this, Ratchet's voice came hollering through the comm. link. ::Prime, I don't know what you did…::

Confused, Optimus tapped the side of his head and opened his comm. ::Ratchet, what are you talking about?:: Optimus really hoped this wasn't another lecture from the Autobot Medic.

Ratchet just ignored the question and rambled on. ::I mean…he was dead and then…he wasn't. No logic can explain that so I thought maybe you-::

::Ratchet, slow down. What are you talking about?:: Optimus cut in. He didn't understand what Ratchet was saying. He was dead then he wasn't? Then it dawned on Optimus. Sam…

As if to confirm, Ratchet answered in disbelief. ::Sam is alive. It was the strangest thing-::

Optimus cut the comm. Sam was alive is all he needed to hear. Quickly, he strode into the base and went to the Med Bay.

Upon entering, Optimus was met by a crowded Med Bay. News travels fast. "Ratchet, I don't need check-ups. Where's Optimus?" Sam's voice seemed to stand out against all others to Optimus.

Hearing Sam call his name, Optimus worked his way through the crowded Med Bay until he finally reached the oversized berth Sam was on. The young man looked a little weary, but other than that, he seemed perfectly fine. In his reassuring tone, Optimus replied, "I'm here, boy."

Sam looked up at the Autobot leader, relieved. He had arrived in time; Optimus was alright. Giving Optimus a half-smile, he said, "Hey Optimus. I need to-"

"You're not doing anything until I'm finished scanning you and making sure everything is in working order," Ratchet interrupted. "As for the rest of you, get out! I can't work with you all crowding me."

Everyone started to file out of the Med Bay, mumbling about how pushy Ratchet was. Optimus and Bumblebee were the last ones out. Thankfully, Bumblebee finally left after Sam convinced him that he was fine. Optimus was a little reluctant himself, but knew Ratchet would make no exceptions.

Following Bumblebee out of the Med Bay and into the base, Optimus was immediately plagued by questions. Every Autobot and human was asking how Optimus had brought Sam back. Holding his hands up for silence, everyone quieted down. "I had nothing to do with Sam's revival. I do not know how this is possible," Optimus said, a little overwhelmed from all the questions.

"Then what did bring him back? Nobody just dies and comes back to life," Dino asked in his Canadian accent, crossing his arms.

"Well he did in Egypt," Will Lennox corrected. "I was there when it happened."

"Whatever the case is, we'll figure it out soon enough; but for now, let's just be glad Samuel is alright," Optimus said in his leader-like tone, ending the conversation. Although still confused about the unexplainable event, everyone went back to there usual business while mumbling about Sam and his revival. Nodding in satisfaction, Optimus patiently waited outside the Med Bay. The Autobot leader was also curious upon how any of this was possible. Sam was dead and now he was alive, just like that. What was even stranger, it happened right after the Matrix acted up again. Could Sam have entered the Matrix? No, surely not. Maybe Sam could answer the leader's many questions whenever Ratchet gave the all-clear.

* * *

It was by late afternoon when Optimus finally had a chance to talk to Sam. Ever since the young man miraculously came back from the dead, everyone wanted to talk to him. Ratchet was with Sam for a couple of hours; Bumblebee was the first to check up on Sam; Will Lennox and his friend Epps chatted with him for a little bit; and several other Autobots and soldiers did likewise. However, whenever any of them asked what happened to Sam when he had died, Sam would always respond, "I need to talk to Optimus about that." When the news about Sam's comment reached Optimus, he was even more anxious to know what Sam had to say.

As the Autobot leader walked into the Med Bay, he saw Sam sitting on the edge of the berth. "Samuel," Optimus greeted Sam.

Sam looked up at the leader and smiled. "Thought I'd never be able to talk to you today," Sam said half jokingly. Although he enjoyed seeing everyone again, Sam really wanted to talk to Optimus. He had a lot to tell Optimus. "Can we go outside?" Sam asked, nodding towards the base's back entrance.

Optimus was a little confused why Sam wanted to go outside to talk, but let the young man climb onto his hand and went outside anyway. Once outside, Optimus sat down and leaned against the outer wall of the base, still holding Sam in his hand. It wasn't too bad outside actually. The air was warm with a gentle breeze blowing, and the sun was setting in the western horizon.

"I need to talk to you about something," Sam said, hesitating a little. This wasn't going to be easy to explain, but Optimus was looking at him expectantly. There was no turning back now. "I need to talk to you about what happened when I touched the Matrix; and…what happened when I entered the Matrix…" Sam said nervously. Sam definitely had Optimus attention now. Taking a deep breath, Sam explain all that had happened in the Matrix and what he discovered. Unicron stealing the Matrix's power; him rising again; his plan to reincarnate the Matrix; and most of what the Prime had told Sam. Sam didn't say anything about Unicron wanting to see Optimus die or what happened to the Prime.

When Sam finished, Optimus was speechless. Optimus couldn't believe what Sam had just told him. Unicron stealing the Matrix's power was what really shocked him. Was that even possible? And then REINCARNATING the Matrix; that was even worse. Optimus had heard about Unicron from ancient Cybertronian history, but never did he imagine him rising again. Nor did he ever imagine the Matrix of Leadership to be reincarnated.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked, worry in his voice.

Optimus wanted to answer Sam, but honestly, he didn't even know. Maybe Optimus could enter the Matrix and stop Unicron. No, Unicron was ancient being of power; Optimus would probably pose no threat to Unicron. Still, he had to try. "I could stop Unicron by entering the Matrix. However, I do not know how to retrieve the power that Unicron has already stole from the Matrix," Optimus answered.

Sam was a little alarmed with the answer. He didn't want Optimus to enter the Matrix. What if the leader couldn't get back out; or worse, what if Unicron somehow destroys him. Sam couldn't imagine Optimus ending up like the Prime he had spoken to; power slowly draining away. It was almost like torture. 'Unicron wants to see him perish' is what the Prime said. Optimus would be walking into a trap if he entered the Matrix. Hastily, Sam replied, "I…don't think there is enough time. When I left, the power was almost gone. And…" Sam hesitated before continuing. "What if it's a trap? Unicron may be luring you there."

Optimus thought about this. It could very well be a trap, but he couldn't just stand by and let Unicron accomplish his plans. Optimus looked down at Sam and sighed inwardly. Sam had an almost pleading look on his face, as if telling him 'No, it is a trap. You can't go.' Optimus had a feeling that Sam knew more than he was letting on. "Sam, is there something you're not telling me?" Optimus asked the young man.

Sam's face went grim and he bowed his head. "The Prime I spoke to in the Matrix…died," Sam answered quietly. "Like the power was drained from him. And since Unicron wants you to perish, I'm afraid he would do the same to you…"

Optimus slowly let the air escape his vents. He wasn't mad at Sam; he could understand why Sam hadn't told him the whole truth. "Sam, I understand you don't want the same to happen to me, but I cannot let Unicron fulfill his plans," Optimus said calmly, trying to think of a way to reassure Sam.

"But what if you can't stop him? What if you die in the process?" Sam rebuked. "Last time you died, the Decepticons almost won. If you hadn't been revived, then the Earth would be nothing but a cold waste land." Sam knew he was probably being selfish, but he couldn't let Optimus walk into a death trap. Optimus dying once was bad enough; twice would be devastating.

Optimus heard the desperation in Sam's voice. He looked at Sam and saw his pained expression. Optimus didn't know how to respond. Unless Optimus agreed not to go into the Matrix, Sam would keep arguing. Sam was right. If Optimus failed to stop Unicron and died in the process, then who would stop the Decepticon? "If I don't go into the Matrix, then how else will we stop Unicron? He may be impossible to stop by then," Optimus said, trying to reason with Sam.

"Nothing is impossible. There has to be another way," Sam replied, not accepting reason. There HAD to be another way. "Sacrifice isn't always the answer."

Optimus lifted his gaze and stared at the sun as it sank lower; it was almost dark. Sam would probably never agree to Optimus's idea. There was only one way to settle this, and Optimus didn't like it. "Alright Sam. We'll wait," Optimus lied. The Autobot leader hated to lie. It was even worse that he was lying to Sam, the one human that trusted him.

Sam relaxed a little after hearing the leader's words. "Good…that's good," Sam said, reclining in Optimus's palm. Maybe things will turn out alright after all. "I know we can figure out something."

Optimus nodded, not daring to look at Sam. 'No, Samuel, I already have figured something out' Optimus thought to himself. He so wished he could tell Sam this; to admit that he lied. No, he couldn't. Optimus had to enter the Matrix. It had to be done.


	6. Chapter 6: Never More

**Author's Note: **Alright, Chapter 6 is now posted. I'm super glad that you guys are loving this story! Thanks for the support! I am also happy to report that I did put some Decepticon action into this Chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Transformers related; I just like to write about them.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'There it is…' Scourge thought solemnly to himself while looking out the viewing window in the command center. Earth could be seen out of the window, slowing turning on its axis. Scourge used to look at the planet in disgust, commenting that Cybertron made Earth look even more lowly. Now, with Cybertron destroyed and possible hope for the end of the war, Earth looked like home. The oceans with their deep blues and the land masses with their majestic green; Scourge admired the little planet.

"Scourge! What in the name of the All Spark are you doing staring out a window? Get off your lazy tail pipe!" shouted Astrotrain in his deep voice, interrupting Scourge's thoughts.

Scourge growled at the sound of the triple-changer's voice. Both triple-changers, Astrotrain and Blitzwing, had been itching to get off the ship ever since Cyclonus told them about his plan of going to Earth. Before, they used to sit in their dorms and recharge all day; now, they kept pestering Scourge about EVERYTHING.

"He's still sitting there?" came Blitzwing's voice. "We have a mission to do you lousy bucket-of-bolts!"

'I'll sit here all I want. Its not like you two get off your own tail pipes to do anything' Scourge thought to himself, but not daring to say that aloud. Instead, he replied, "We don't have to set off for the mission until another click. Cool your jets."

"We have to wait LONGER?" Blitzwing groaned. "I thought this was a top priority mission!"

'And there goes the ranting…' Scourge thought, rolling his optics. How could these misfits ever survive on a mission without complaining? Scourge decided to tune out Blitzwing's whining and think about other things. One thing was really bothering Scourge; Cyclonus plan to retrieve Megatron's body. What was Cyclonus going to do with that? Scourge figured that their leader's body was probably mangled by now, and not to mention that the head was severed off. Rebuilding Megatron would be no easy task. Also, Cyclonus had no way of reviving the Decepticon leader; but, what if he did? Scourge remembered Cyclonus talking about Megatron conquering the Earth and killing the Autobot leader for vengeance.

Scourge frowned at the possibility, but what could he do? He didn't want to be a full-fledged Autobot yet; he still needed to answer so many questions. Maybe Scourge could keep Cyclonus from completing his mission. That would still be risky though; Cyclonus could catch on and then it would all be over.

Sighing heavily, Scourge turned back towards the triple-changers, listening to their pointless bickering. While listening, Scourge saw Thundercracker and Skywarp come in, maneuvering around the quarreling triple-changers .

"Hey Scourge." Skywarp greeted.

Scourge smiled a little at Skywarp. Him and Thundercracker weren't too bad. Although fierce in battle, they were actually quite friendly when off duty. Scourge silently promised that he would try his best to convince the two seekers to join him in stopping this war. "Hey 'Warp." Scourge replied, using Skywarp's nickname.

"What's their problem?" Thundercracker asked, nodding towards Astrotrain and Blitzwing.

"Just their normal bickering. They really want to get off this ship, but I told them it would another click or so before we leave," Scourge said, rolling his optics.

"And who told you it would be another click?" Cyclonus asked, walking into the command center. However, Cyclonus didn't look like himself. The unpredictable Decepticon was loaded with heavier weapons than usual and his armor had a darker tint to it than normal. This definitely wasn't the Cyclonus that Scourge knew.

The triple-changers stopped arguing (surprisingly) and stared at Cyclonus. Astrotrain looked a little confused while Blitzwing looked like he would blow a fuse. "Uh, Cyclonus? Why are you so heavily armed?" Astrotrain asked, a little dumfounded.

"And how come we don't get anything fancy, huh?" Blitzwing growled. If anyone got something better than him, Blitzwing would throw a tantrum. How was it possible for a soldier to act so much like a sparkling?

"Because you don't need it," Cyclonus replied, irritated with Blitzwing's attitude. "Now, we will be departing in a few astroseconds so let's go over our mission-"

"But you said in a click!" Scourge retorted, interrupting Cyclonus. A click to a few astroseconds was a big difference. Nobody was even fully prepared to depart yet.

"Well now it's not. Do you have a problem with that, Scourge?" Cyclonus asked with a cold tone.

"No, sir…" Scourge replied through gritted dental plating. Scourge used to be scared when Cyclonus acted like a cold-blooded killer; now, it just boiled his oil. 'Just keep it together, Scourge…' Scourge thought to himself while his cooling vents kicked in.

"Good. Now, like I was saying, we will brief up on the mission," Cyclonus continued. "When we arrive on Earth, we have a single objective and that is to retrieve Lord Megatron's body. If anyone gets in your way, destroy them. And if you so happen to fall in battle, I hope you can cooperate well with Autobots, because I'm not carrying around any 'dead weight.' Any questions?"

Scourge watched as Skywarp timidly stepped forward. The seeker quietly asked, "Well, how do we find Lord Megatron's body? He could be anywhere on Earth and we don't have Soundwave to locate him for us…"

Cyclonus optics narrowed as he pondered Skywarp's question. Scourge smiled in satisfaction; Cyclonus didn't plan that far. Without a way to find Megatron's body, it would be pointless to go to Earth. All they would do is aimlessly wonder about. 'Thank you, Skywarp' Scourge thought to himself.

However, Scourge's satisfaction quickly ended when Cyclonus spoke up. "Then we find an Autobot; force him to tell us where our leader's body is," Cyclonus replied with a smirk.

That wiped the smile right off of Scourge's face plates. 'No no no no…' Scourge thought. Not only do they have find Megatron's body, they had to capture an Autobot too! This was not going as Scourge had hoped. Getting their leader's body meant possible revival, capturing an Autobot would be chaos, and Scourge couldn't do anything about it.

Sighing heavily, Scourge took one last glance out the viewing window. Earth was still in sight, slowly rotating. Scourge had felt a lot of things when he saw Earth. Excitement about conquering the tiny planet; angry that it was the "graveyard" for fallen Decepticons; frustrated because the Decepticons couldn't conquer it. However, Scourge never felt despair and guilt before…

* * *

Optimus sat there in his own living quarters, Matrix in hand. This was it, Optimus was entering the Matrix. The Autobot leader had been a little anxious to enter the Matrix, wondering what awaited him inside. 'What if it's a trap? Unicron could be luring you there' is what Sam had said. Optimus thought over that several times. If it was a trap, Optimus would be playing right into it; but, if he doesn't enter and stop Unicron, how will Optimus be able to stop the chaos bringer later? He had to take the risk. He was going to enter the Matrix.

Pushing aside his troubling questions, Optimus laid down on his berth. How was he going to enter the Matrix, Optimus wasn't exactly sure. Well, if Sam could somehow do it, than so can he.

Optimus off-lined his optics and concentrated on the power the Matrix emitted. It wasn't a lot of power, but it was enough to be noticed. Time seemed to tick slowly by as Optimus laid there. Nothing. Optimus focused harder, but still nothing happened.

Optimus on-lined his optics and looked at the Matrix again. The Cybertronian artifact's soft glow illuminated the leader's facial plates, which expressed frustration and slight confusion. There was a way to enter, but Optimus didn't know what. Ideas ran through his processor as he tried to formulate another plan. 'Maybe Sam was right. This may not be the right thing to do…' Optimus thought, second-guessing his actions.

'Relax…let your mind find its own way into the Matrix…' These words echoed in Optimus's processor, interrupting his reasoning. The leader lingered on the thought, temptation replacing wisdom. 'Give in…' More coaxing words entered Optimus's mind, persuading him. The Autobot leader slowly off-lined his optics, going into a restful recharge. Maybe if Optimus would have paid more attention, he might have noticed that those thoughts weren't his own and he might have heard the dark chuckle that entered his processor as he fell into recharge.

* * *

Reality slowly started to come back to Optimus. As his optics came back online, Optimus suspected to see his same old living quarters; however, that's not what he saw. Instead, Optimus found himself lying in sand dunes, surrounded by weather-worn rocks and black skies. As he laid there, gathering his thoughts, he felt a gentle wind pick up as it began to stir the sand, creating miniature dust devils. The last thing Optimus remembered was trying to enter the Matrix and then… Optimus abruptly sat up, fully aware now. He was in the Matrix.

Getting to his feet, Optimus gazed at his surroundings. Sam had told Optimus about what happened in the Matrix, surroundings and all, when he had died in Egypt and entered the Matrix. However, not everything matched the description. It was almost like the complete opposite.

"Well, look who finally entered the Matrix…" said a deep, sinister voice that rang out around Optimus.

Optimus battle mask slid over his face and his sword slid out from his wrist. He could tell that voice didn't belong to anybody but Unicron.

The owner of the voice casually stepped out from behind one of the black rocks. "Hasty aren't you?" Unicron said coolly, purple optics glaring at the blue and red-flamed Prime. The last Prime; the only thing standing between him and conquest.

Optimus didn't respond; he simply just stared back at his opponent. Unicron had black, heavy-set armor; he carried a massive gun in his hand and a spiked sword hung from his waist; and he was about 40 feet tall. By looks alone, Unicron looked like he was made for war. However, Optimus was not intimidated. Appearance was one thing, actions was another. "Unicron," Optimus greeted coldly.

A sinister smile crossed the Decepticon's face plates. "Good, then no need for introducing ourselves. Right, Optimus Prime?" Unicron said, satisfied with the look of surprise on the last Prime's face.

"How do you know-" Optimus began.

"Your name?" Unicron finished. "Quite the interesting fact, actually. You see, when I entered the Matrix to steal its power, I found an advantage. Whoever was wielding the Matrix when I entered, that would be you, I could access their mind." Unicron began walking closer to Optimus as he continued speaking. "In other words, I could access your memories; people you know and care about; every battle you faced; your feelings and thoughts; and your entire life. Everything was laid out before me." Unicron stopped a few feet away from Optimus. "Since I had so much information before me, I set a plan into motion; and that plan was bringing you here."

Optimus stared up into the optics of Unicron. Even though Optimus face expressed determination, he was really feeling disbelief. Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, was able to look into his life. Every grueling battle, every happy moment, every spark-breaking memory…everything. Sam was right, Optimus shouldn't have come here. Sam… "You brought Sam here on purpose?" Optimus half stated half questioned.

Unicron looked like he was deep in thought, no doubt trying to figure out who Sam was. Finally, he answered, "Ah, yes; the human child. He was the start of my plan. You see, I couldn't just drag you into the Matrix; you would have to willingly enter on your own and let your mind find the Matrix. However, the same did not apply to the human." Unicron paused for a moment, watching Optimus's features harden slightly. "I saw in your memories how much you trusted and cared about this 'Sam', so I thought he would be the perfect one to carry out my plans. When I pulled him into the Matrix, I revealed part of my plans to him; just enough so that when he returned to the real world, he would more than likely tell you, convincing you to enter the Matrix. He did quite well, wouldn't you agree?"

Unicron could hear gears whirring, metal grinding, vents hissing; all coming from the Prime. Unicron took instant pleasure at Optimus's rising anger. "And the whole Prime incident he told you about, was fake. When I entered the Matrix, I removed the Primes' presence from the Matrix. The Prime the human child saw was really just one of my 'puppets'. I figured that information would send you over-edge," Unicron said with pride.

That did it. Optimus's anger finally boiled over as he swung his sword towards Unicron. The blade was about to strike Unicron when Optimus's arm stopped. There was just one problem; Optimus hadn't voluntarily stopped. The sword retracted back into Optimus's wrist and Optimus felt pain race through him as his arm began to twist painfully.

"There is one thing you failed to consider before you entered the Matrix, Prime," Unicron said, smile widening across his face plates, "I have complete control here, and that is the one trap you walked into."

Optimus focused on his arm, trying to regain control of it. He felt his knees go out beneath him, like some unknown force was pushing him down. Everything ached inside him, down to his very spark. Unicron was controlling Optimus, like he was a puppet. Optimus desperately tried to regain control, tried to stop Unicron from manipulating him. Pain coursed through his body as the force Unicron was applying grew stronger.

Unicron let out a dark laugh. "I really wasn't sure if you would enter the Matrix or not, Prime. Especially since the human child knew more than to my liking; he even suspected it to be a trap. Smart one. No wonder you protect him," Unicron said, almost admirably.

Optimus fought harder, trying to resist Unicron's control. However, the more he resisted, the more excruciating the pain became. Optimus felt it in every wire, every circuit…it even penetrated his spark. As he fought through the pain, Optimus kept replaying Sam's words in his processor 'What if it's a trap? Unicron could be luring you there.' Sam was right. It was a trap and Optimus walked right into it. His grim determination to stop Unicron had replaced his wisdom. He had been a fool.

Unicron still had access to Optimus's mind and heard his thoughts of failure and stupidity. "You are the last Prime, and the only person standing in my way of conquest; but that's all going to change very soon," Unicron said, toying with Optimus.

Optimus looked into Unicron's optics. His own weary yet determined optics stared into Unicron's evil, malevolence optics. He watched as Unicron grabbed the hilt of his sword and raise it above his head.

"As of this day forward, all Primes are dead," Unicron said as he brought his sword down and Optimus was engulfed in blackness.


	7. Chapter 7: They're Coming

**Author's Note:** I am super excited and extremely nervous about posting Chapter 7. It wasn't writer's block that was giving me problems; it was just putting this Chapter into words. Well, I really, really hope you guys like this Chapter and I apologize for any lack of coherence. Please R&R and tell me if you think it was good or not.

Just so things don't get confusing, the**first segment **of this Chapter is in Optimus's POV. The rest of the story will flow normally.

Also, I want to thank to my SPECTACULAR followers and people who have favored this story. Without you guys, this story probably wouldn't even exist.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers in any way even though it would be awesome to. I just love to write stories about them.

~sweettea1

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_I knew the keen blade would be able to cut right through my armor; be able to reach my spark and end my life. My own foolishness got me into this position. I was so bent on stopping Unicron that I was blind to the possible danger that awaited me. I didn't learn from my mistake with Sentinel. _

_I have made many mistakes in the past, but two were the worst. Two mistakes that would and did cost the lives of many. The mistake with Sentinel cost hundreds of thousands of human lives along with some of my soldiers' lives. This mistake with Unicron, however, will probably…no, more like will cause complete human extinction and the Autobots, although valiant, would be overwhelmed. _

_Even if I am able to survive this; even if I am able to 'cheat death', as the humans put it, would it even matter? Would I make the difference if I lived? I don't even know what I would do. Unicron was once defeated by the Thirteen. That was why Primus created them; to protect the universe from Unicron's all-consuming evil. That was centuries ago, though. The Thirteen is gone and all that's left is me. _

_I am not fit to lead. I have failed so many times and now death is my punishment. This time, I can't be saved. My death will be permanent. Whether I will be missed or not, that I cannot tell. Many are already furious with me for my mistakes, but some will miss me dearly. _

_One thing did bother me, though; who would rise up and stop Unicron? Would anyone do so? Without a Prime to lead them, the Autobots might not even know what to do. They were not irresponsible or inconsiderate, but they would not know what to do themselves. A leader is what they need. If I am not there, though, who will lead them?_

_It hit me hard. They needed me. Even for all of my mistakes and all the deaths I let happen, they still needed me. They believed in me; yet, here I am, at death's hand. _

_How could the Primes choose me to be the next Prime? What made them so sure that I was fit to lead? A mistake…I am a mistake. If I am a mistake, though, wouldn't the Primes have left me to die two years ago when Megatron extinguished my spark? They must have saw something in me. They saw some hidden greatness. _

'_A Prime may be born, but greatness is something you earn, Orion. Everyone makes mistakes and faults, but the thing you must remember is that for every mistake, there is a lesson to learn. Remember that, Orion.' Alpha Trion had spoken these words to me a long time ago; something I forgot. Something I need to make up for._

_I cannot fail again…_

_Looking at the incoming sword, seeing that wicked blade coming down towards me, something sparked in me. Unicron may have control in the Matrix, but he is no Prime. This is not his place to rule. My optics flared in determination as I forced my arm to work and grabbed Unicron's blade with my hand. Rising to my feet while still holding that 'death blade', I looked into Unicron's optics. I saw shock and rage flash across his features as he tried to regain control of me._

_Twisting the blade out of his hands, I said with the authority and courage of a Prime, "Not today Unicron. This is not your domain to rule. Here, I rule."_

* * *

Unicron's grip on his mighty sword was lost as the last Prime pulled it away. His words rang around the Chaos Bringer. The Prime's optics flared and he straightened to his full height. Unicron stared at his opponent, knowing that his advantage was lost. His control over the Prime was lost. He must continue on with his plans with slight changes.

"This isn't over, Prime," Unicron rumbled, glaring at Optimus. "This is just the beginning. This war has only just begun…" Unicron did have some power left while inside the Matrix. Reaching out his hand, his sword came back to him. He still had his telekinesis ability. Unicron's image faded away as he exited the Matrix. This battle was lost and he knew it. "This is far from over," Unicron rumbled before he disappeared.

Optimus did not intercept. He knew that there was no point. They would meet again; but next time, Optimus would be prepared.

Looking at the fading light in the horizon, Optimus knew there was not much power left. The Matrix was the only known thing to stop Unicron; now, that power was gone. Something else would have to be done.

Closing his optics, Optimus let his mind find its own way out of the Matrix. The Matrix's realm blurred away as Optimus exited the Matrix.

There as still much to be done.

* * *

Optimus on-lined his optics, thankful to find that he was back in his living quarters. Sitting up, Optimus looked at the Matrix in his hand. It had a faint glow to it, but it still was low on power. Unicron had drained almost everything.

Returning the Matrix to chest compartment, Optimus exited his living quarters. As he walked, he could feel a deep ache in his body; no doubt injuries from his experience in the Matrix. He ignored it and walked into the base 'command center.' It wasn't the most organized or nicely built command center, but it was only temporary.

"Optimus. It's about time you showed your face," came the sharp voice of Charlotte Mearing. Optimus looked at the raised platform in the middle of the command center. The platform enabled humans to talk to the Autobots on an eye-to-optic level. Standing on the platform was Charlotte, crosser than ever.

"Charlotte," Optimus greeted. "Is there a problem?"

"You bet there is a problem," Charlotte replied, glaring at the Autobot leader. "At 03:00 hours, sightings of an unidentified spacecraft was spotted by one of our satellites not too far from Earth's atmosphere."

One of Charlotte's assistants typed on a computer and pulled up the satellite's picture. Optimus zoomed in his optics on the small screen and studied the picture. It was a spacecraft alright; and by the looks of it, it was Cybertronian technology. Eagerly, Optimus searched the picture, looking for an Autobot sign. Unfortunately, there was no Autobot sign. Rather, there was a Decepticon sign. "It…is a Decepticon ship. More than likely Decepticons that have been wondering the galaxy for cycles," Optimus said gravely.

"Or more like invaders on a mission," Charlotte snapped. "After only a couple of hours after this photo was shot, several sightings of 'alien invaders' have been spotted around the globe." Charlotte nodded towards the assistant, urging him to pull up the next picture. The assistant pulled up the next picture, this one quite hard to make out. Sparks covered most of the picture, but Optimus saw the blood red optics of a Decepticon in the very corner.

"This sighting was reported in London. Got a great deal of complaints from the Prime minister," Charlotte said, mumbling on the last sentence. Optimus studied the picture, but could not make out who the Decepticon was. The picture was soon replaced by another one. This picture showed the backside of another robot, no doubt Decepticon as well.

"This one was from Berlin," Charlotte continued, not showing any emotion.

The pictures continued like this, all of them never getting a clear shot. Optimus counted a total of five sightings. London, Berlin, a little town in Montana, somewhere along the coast of Florida near Miami, and one in Delaware. What were they all doing here; and why were they so dispersed?

"Since the one in Delaware was not too far away from Washington, D.C., the President has been moved to another part of the country," Charlotte said, frowning. "And there is one last one. This was something…much clearer." Charlotte hesitantly said, motioning for her assistant to pull up the final picture.

Optimus was a little taken back by the picture. Like Charlotte said, it was definitely clear. A large Decepticon which looked heavily armed was reaching towards whoever was shooting the picture. Its red optics shone bright and Optimus could vaguely see a smirk on its face plates.

"Where was this one?" Optimus quietly asked.

"Litchfield, Illinois; approximately 245 miles from Chicago," Charlotte replied. "Whoever that Decepticon was did the most damage." For once in her life, Charlotte didn't have that sharpness in her voice when she said that last sentence. Optimus figured what that meant; another Chicago incident. How could one Decepticon, Megatron or not, destroy a city in a matter of hours and nobody knew about it until now?

"When was the sighting in Litchfield reported?" Optimus asked, turning back to Charlotte.

"We received the photo at approximately 07:00 hours. When it was taken is unknown and we haven't been able to track any of the Decepticons. However, it is believed that the one who crashed in Litchfield is making his way towards Chicago," Charlotte reported, sternness returning to her features. "Did you know about any of this, Prime?"

Optimus's expression hardened. "If I would've known about any Decepticon attacks, I would have had my soldiers ready for them," Optimus said, narrowing his optics at Charlotte.

Charlotte sent her own menacing gaze towards the Autobot leader. "Well now we have six Decepticons running loose on our planet for who knows what reason. Not only that, I have several unhappy governors and world leaders running me into the ground," Charlotte complained, gathering up the files and CD's that contained the classified images.

"I cannot resolve the problems with the leaders of this world," Optimus said coldly. "I can only try to stop these Decepticons before they cause more damage. What they want can be many possible things, but I don not have the answers. The only thing I can tell you is to have patience." Optimus's patience with Charlotte had worn thin and he wanted to leave before he completely lost control.

As Optimus walked away from the platform, he sent a comm. link to his Autobots, telling them to meet him in the training area. Soon, all his fellow Autobots had joined him in the training room.

"What seems the problem, Prime?" Dino asked once all the Autobots had arrived.

"Charlotte has just informed me of six Decepticon sightings," Optimus answered plainly. "Three in the United States and the other Two in Berlin and London. However, the one that concerns me the most is the one who landed in Litchfield; about 245 miles from Chicago."

"Six sightings?" Ratchet asked in surprise, cocking an eye ridge. "And why so diverse? You would think they would be more unified."

"Unless they're looking for something," Sideswipe reasoned. "Think about it; they aren't complete idiots."

"Yeah, but wouldn't they need someone to make the plan and lead the assault? Who's leading them?" Ratchet countered. "Megatron is dead and tightly locked up with the rest of his soldiers off in another state."

"Who cares? Let's go kick some Decepticon tail pipes!" Roadbuster proclaimed, transforming his hand into a photon rifle.

"We can just run into battle like that; we need to know what they're after," Dino said, rolling his optics at Roadbuster.

It suddenly hit Optimus. They didn't need a leader; they were after their original leader. "They are scattered for a purpose. They are looking for Megatron," Optimus said, coming to the startling conclusion.

"_But they…can't bring…back to life_," Bumblebee stated.

"What 'Bee said," Sideswipe agreed. "They can't bring Megatron back to life."

"Because they don't need to," Optimus murmured. Looking at his fellow Autobot's expressions of confusion, Optimus revealed to them without thinking, "Unicron can do it for them."


	8. Chapter 8: Flash from the Past

**Author's Note: **Whew, Chapter 8 is finally up! Sorry everyone for the slow update on this story, but I've been having serious writer's block. Plus, I've been trying to get my new story (We Rise and Fall Together: Part 1) up and running. But, problems solved and the new Chap is up!

Now, this story will have a flashback on part of Optimus's past and how the All Spark was launched and what happened. Whether my facts are true or not, I do not know. I did both in my own perspective of how it happened.

Well, now that that's cleared up, I want to thank the people who have followed, favored, and reviewed this story; you're support keeps me writing! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers; I only love to write about them.

~sweettea1

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Optimus Prime stood outside of the temporary base, looking up at the grey clouds that hovered above. Their monotonous gloom set a heavy mood on the Autobot leader. For the past couple of days Optimus hadn't recharged much nor has he talked to anyone. Everyone was starting to worry about the Prime. They were hoping to receive orders sometime soon; whether it be hunting down Decepticons or even guard duty. However, none of them had been assigned either.

Nobody knew, though, what was going through Optimus's processor. The leader wasn't ill and he was far from giving up. He had a plan, but he had been keeping it to himself. He knew his soldiers and their human companions very well; they wouldn't like his plan. Same goes for the world leaders and other humans in high command. True, Optimus didn't know them personally, but he spoke with them enough times to know what their response would be. So, keeping his plan to himself was the best option. Only when the time came close would he reveal his plan.

You may find it wrong of Optimus to keep secrets from his Autobots and human companions, but it was for the best. Optimus had a sneaky suspicion that the Decepticon who landed in Litchfield, Illinois, wanted to be noticed. You may recall that the other Decepticons crash landed and then fled the scene. However, the Decepticon in Litchfield destroyed the city, making a huge scene. It wasn't by accident either. Whoever that Decepticon was wanted to draw attention. Otherwise, he would've fled the scene without a trace like his fellow Decepticons.

Another suspicion Optimus had was that the Decepticon landed not too far away from Chicago. All other Decepticons landed globally, far away from Illinois, let alone Chicago.

When Optimus put these facts together, he knew what needed to be done. Sending out his soldiers to find all the Decepticons was a pointless mission; a distraction from the big picture. Optimus did not know what the Decepticon from Litchfield's objective was. So far, none of the pieces seem to fit well together. The Autobot leader figured the Decepticons would be after their deceased leader, but they more than likely had no idea where his body resided at. That's probably why they are dispersed; so they can cover more ground.

Whatever the case, Optimus could not let the Decepticons retrieve Megatron's body. He had a good feeling that Unicron would be able to bring back the leader of the Decepticons; especially when the Chaos Bringer had most of the power of the Matrix. Optimus clearly remembered Sam telling him that Unicron planned to reincarnate the Matrix of Leadership. If Unicron could do such a thing, there was going to be major problems. Who knows how much damage Unicron could do with the Matrix's power. Optimus could only guess. Shaking his head, Optimus tried to rid his processor of the thought.

The Autobot leader returned his gaze back to the overcast skies, reviewing his plan in his processor. He so wished he could tell his fellow soldiers, but he knew it was for the best that he didn't. 'Like how you didn't tell most of them that you were launching the All Spark until it was too late to turn back?' Optimus scolded himself. A downcast look dawned on Optimus face as he remembered his blunder; back when he sent the All Spark off-world.

(Flashback in Optimus Prime's POV)

_My processor was filled with memories as I drove through Tyger Pax. As a sparkling I loved the city; especially since my creation name was Orion Pax. Me and my parents went there quite often back during the "Golden Ages" of Cybertron. All fun and games and great memories; however, those good times ended abruptly when the War began. It wasn't truly the beginning of the War, but it was the rising of it. Many cities were being attacked by unknown criminals who go by the name Terrorcons. At first, the threat was small; but it eventually began to cause strife and distress among our people._

_I was roughly 9 cycles old when my father was called into duty to stop the Terrorcon threat. Even today, I still remember him promising me that he would be back soon; that he wouldn't leave me and my mother behind. However, that was a promise he could not keep. My father was killed a few vorns later due to a surprise attack by the enemy. My father and his team didn't see it coming…_

_I quickly shoved those memories aside and I revved my engine, increasing my speed. The broken down buildings flew by me as I sped away; the city seemed never ending. Everything seemed to bring back a painful memory, each one worst than the last._

_::Hey Prime, slow down!::_

_Jazz, my first lieutenant and close friend, shouted through the comm. link. I saw his alt form speed up beside me. His form was quite small compared to my bulkier alt form. Well, he was built for speed and stealth while I was built for more heavy duty battle. Nevertheless, I didn't slow down. I was afraid that the ruins of Tyger Pax would bring back more memories of my past. When I finally passed the final few war-torn buildings, I let off on gas. When Tyger Pax was completely out of site, I transformed to my full height. I shook my head, not daring to look back at the city I once loved. Too many painful memories replaced the good ones I once had._

"_Prime, are you alright?" I heard Jazz speak up behind me. My vents gave a low hiss as I regained my composure before turning back to my lieutenant. I saw his concern flash across his face plates as he looked up at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me, his concern still quite obvious._

"_Yes, I am sure. There is no other way. Megatron cannot get the All Spark," I said gravely._

"_There is always a choice, Prime. You don't have to do this. We can find another way-"_

"_No," I cut him off. Judging by his slight jump, my voice came out stern and loud. "No," I said more gently, "we need to do it. Ironhide, Perceptor, and the Aerialbots are waiting for us at the All Spark's location. We need to pull through with the plan." Jazz looked up at me, sympathy and concern in his optics. I quickly turned away and we continued our trek to the All Spark. We were silent most of the way. I could tell that Jazz wanted to start a conversation, but the right words didn't seem to come to him so he remained quiet._

_Our silence was only broken when Ironhide's gruff voice echoed through the link._

_::You two better pick up the pace. The Decepticons could be here any minute. I just know it.::_

_::Let me guess, 'you can smell them'?:: Jazz snickered._

_::Jazz…:: Ironhide growled though the link. I chuckled slightly, imagining the weapon specialist warming up his canons. Jazz also let out a chuckle before telling Ironhide that we would be there in a few nanoclicks._

_Soon, me and Jazz arrived at the All Spark's location. My optics scanned over the ancient Cybertronian artifact. It was hard to believe that I was standing before the very thing that created life on this planet. I felt deep sorrow as I thought about launching it. Without the All Spark, reviving Cybertron would not be possible; however, I couldn't let Megatron get his claws on it. I could only imagine the damage he could do with it…_

_Shaking my helm, I walked over to Perceptor. "How is it coming, Perceptor?" I asked the red mech. Perceptor was eagerly typing away at one of the computers, trying to bypass the security which kept the All Spark grounded. _

"_The security is quite extraordinary. Why, I've never seen anything so complex-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, amazing technology. How about you just do it instead of explaining it?" Ironhide interrupted Perceptor, annoyed with the mech's chatter of technology and science and whatever else runs through Perceptor's processor. Perceptor let out a low groan and continued typing._

"_Anyway, it is coming along nicely Prime. I should be able to reach the controls for the latches any minute now. Then we can release the All Spark," Perceptor replied, not looking up from his work. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Perceptor's question hung in the air for a bit. Everyone looked at me for an answer; no doubt they were wondering the same thing. I honestly wasn't sure if we should, but I knew it was for the best. The All Spark had to stay away from Megatron._

"_Yes, Perceptor, I am," I replied with as much confidence as I could muster. Graveness settled upon me and my soldiers as we waited for Perceptor's work to be done. Once again I looked up at the All Spark. Its cube form was covered in ancient Cybertronian writing; much too old to be translated by anyone. Even my time in the archives when I was younger could not help me translate what was written. Silently I wondered what would become of the All Spark. It could go to any corner of the universe; any star, moon, or planet. Who knows if it could ever be found again._

"_Finished!" Perceptor said triumphantly. After he pressed a couple more keys, the eerie silence was broken by the groaning of metal. My optics focused on the latches as they slowly began to release their grip on the All Spark._

"_The metal is quite old; it might take a bit for the latches to unlock," Perceptor mused as he scanned over the computer screen, reading the Cybertronian writing. Each groan echoed in my audio receptors as I waited for the latches to unlock. My spark ached as it finally hit me that we were actually gonna do this; we were releasing the All Spark. Part of me wanted to shoot the computer; to stop it from releasing Cybertron's most beloved and important artifact. However, that wouldn't be necessary._

_All of a sudden, an explosion came from Perceptor's position. I quickly turned around, only to find Perceptor lying on the ground with a gaping hole through his midsection. My optics widened in horror, my legs refusing to move. I saw the energon starting to pool around Perceptor as he lay motionless on the ground. My processor screamed at me to help, but the message didn't reach my legs. Only when another shot rang through the air did I come back to my senses._

"_Autobots, take cover!" I shouted over the roar of incoming fire. I ran to Perceptor's side and tried to help him up. "Come on, Perceptor. We need to take cover," I told the red mech. Perceptor looked up at me with dim blue optics and shook his head 'no.' _

"_Reactivate the… computer. Release…the All…Spark…" he said through pained gasp. I watched as his optics dimmed to darkness. My spark twisted in pain as I helplessly watched him die in my arms. He was gone._

"_I'm sorry, Perceptor…" I said quietly as began typing on the computer. _

_::Ironhide, I need cover so I can reactivate the computer.::_

_::You got it, Prime!::_

_::Silverbolt, who is attacking?::_

_Static was the response._

_::Silverbolt! Do you copy?::_

_No response came from Silverbolt. I tried the other four Aerialbots but no response came from them, either. We had been caught by surprise. My spark pulsed fast as I typed on the computer. Finally, the latches began groaning again as they continued their progress._

_My hand transformed into my path blaster while my sword slid out of my other hand's wrist. I turned to face battle and my battle mask slid over my face. Mayhem was spreading quickly throughout the area. Decepticon jets were sending in missiles while other transformed in attempt slaughter me, Jazz, and Ironhide. Both were unsuccessful._

_I ducked down as more missiles flew in wildly. Looking up, my optics searched through the heavy smoke and I didn't like what I saw. Megatron casually walked through the smoke and fire. His murderous optics were trained on me and a cool smirk crossed his face plates._

"_Optimus. Why am I not surprised to find you here," Megatron said, amusement in his tone. I glared at the Decepticon leader, anger welling up inside me. The smoke rising from the barrel of his canon only made me think of Perceptor's and all the other Cybertronian deaths that Megatron has caused. _

"_Megatron, you cannot control the power the All Spark; you will only endanger the entire planet. The All Spark's power isn't meant to be controlled," I said, authority returning to voice._

"_You only say that because you can't control it yourself, Prime," Megatron said with a dark chuckle. "You let doubt overpower your might. The All Spark can be controlled and I will be the one to do it. My power will be like no other!" With that, our battle began. We swung our swords and fired our weapons, damaging one another but refusing to give up._

_Then, in the middle of our battle, several clangs and cracks sounded into the air. I looked over at the All Spark to see that the latches had broken and the All Spark was free._

"_Now, Ironhide!" I shouted to my weapon specialist. He nodded in acknowledgement and pressed a few keys on his arm compartment. Suddenly, the edges of the All Spark lit up and the roar of engines could be heard._

"_NO!" Megatron yelled in anger as he fired his canon at the rocket boosters on the All Spark. After many failed attempts, Megatron let out a low growl. "You fool!" he shouted at me, wrapping his claws around my throat and banging me against the wall. "You launched our only hope for survival into the empty void of space!"_

"_You're wrong, Megatron," I said through gritted dental plating. "I kept our hope of surviving from your hands so we may actually have a chance. You think you can save Cybertron, but all you have brought is death and destruction."_

"_Then maybe I should do the same to you," Megatron growled. _

"_Prime, watch out! Prime!…"_

(End Flashback)

"Prime! Are you even listening to me?" Will Lennox shouted up at the Autobot leader. Optimus blinked a couple of times as he pulled out of his memory. Looking down, he saw the Major staring up at him with an irritated expression.

"I'm sorry, Major," Optimus said apologetically. "What is wrong?"

Will just let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples as he regained his composure. Looking back at the Autobot leader, Will answered, "Our energon detectors are picking up strong signals; whatever it is, it's making a beeline for Chicago. Should be here within the hour."

"Can you check any security cameras in the area for detection of 'it'?" Optimus asked.

"Already did," Will responded. "Pretty nice car if I do say so myself. Midnight black Lamborghini. Decepticon sign on the hood."

Optimus nodded. "Then prepare your soldiers. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

The car was smooth, sleek, and built for speed. Anyone on Earth would wish to own such a sweet car. Although, most would probably prefer a red color rather than black, but that didn't matter. The body of the car was in great condition; new as it could get. The car whipped around in the lanes, swerving past others humans and their primitive vehicles. It had a mission to do and had no time to deal with these insects and their traffic laws.

::Cyclonus, report.::

::Scourge, I do not need to 'report' to anybody. And the communications link will only give away my position.::

::What? Did you find some Autobots? Let me at 'em!::

::Stick a socket in it, Blitzwing! Cyclonus, we are looking for Megatron's body; not going off on assassin missions.::

::I know that, Scourge. I simply going to…ask for directions.::

::Cyclonus, I'm telling to abandon your 'mission'. Now.::

::I am the one leading this mission. NOT you. Now get off my link.:: With that, the conversation ends.

"I'm coming, Optimus Prime. Just you wait…" the car revved its engine in a dark chuckle as it sped down the freeway towards Chicago.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? R&R to tell me what you think of my story and chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9: Knock, Knock

**Author's Note:** I know...I haven't udated in forever and I feel terrible about it... Truly, I am sorry and I hope to do better on keeping up with the updates on my stories. But, thank you all to the people who have been patiently waiting. I also want to give a BIG thanks to the people who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story; it means a lot to me that you all are loving this story. You're encouragement keeps me writing! :) Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this story!

**Important Note: **The words in bold in this story are in Cybertronian. I was hoping to use some of the names for the 'Cons and 'Bots in symbols to represent their Cybertronian translation, BUT, FanFiction won't use it. Sadly... :'( So, sorry for any confusion in my story upon that subject.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Transformers related; I only enjoy writing about them.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Optimus, the vehicle is five miles north of here. Should be here in ten minutes tops," Major William Lennox reported to the Autobot leader. Looking down, Optimus saw the Major in his military uniform, laden with weapons; primarily grenades which he wasn't sure if they would do much damage against a Decepticon. Optimus simply nodded, not wanting to enter a conversation. So much has been running through his processor and he didn't want to talk about any of it; not now, at least.

When the Major had left the Prime to check up on his soldiers, Optimus strode over to his CMO, Ratchet. The medical Bot was talking to Dino. Optimus only caught part of their conversation; something concerning Dino's cloaking device. As he approached, Dino frowned and finished the conversation. The red mech gave Optimus a curt nod before walking away. Optimus glanced over at Ratchet and gave him a questioning look.

Ratchet rolled his optics in very human-like way and replied, "Just complaining about his cloaker. It was damaged back in Chicago and I haven't had a chance to fix it." Optimus did not show any emotion, but he rolled his right shoulder. Back during the 'Battle of Chicago', Sentinel had severed his arm. Normally, he could've simply reattached the limb with ease, but the damage had been more severe than he thought so Ratchet had to manually reattach it. His arm is fixed, but Dino's cloaking ability is still not functioning…

Mentally, Optimus shrugged the thoughts away before responding to Ratchet. "Is everything set; everyone prepared?"

Ratchet nodded. "Everything is set, Prime. Lennox has his soldiers armed; honestly, I think half the weapons they have are unnecessary…" Ratchet grumbled his last few words, gazing at the numerous human soldiers. "All the Autobots are accounted for; well, except for Bumblebee. He drove Sam over to Carly's hotel a couple hours away." Optimus nodded, thankful that Bumblebee had thought ahead and had taken their human friend to safer area. "We're ready for anything, Prime."

"Is this all really necessary, Prime?" Sideswipe asked, coming to Optimus's side. Optimus had to look down at the silver mech since he was roughly half of the Prime's size.

"Yes, Sideswipe. We do not know who we are dealing with. We must be prepared for anything," Optimus replied.

"But it's one 'Con. How much damage can he do?" Sideswipe asked, slightly annoyed. Silently Optimus wondered if he was trying to start an argument.

"May I remind you that that single Decepticon destroyed much of Litchfield?" Ratchet responded, a slight threat mixed in his tone.

Sideswipe gave a thoughtful frown. "I know what he did; I don't need a reminder. Sorry, Prime…" Sideswipe mumbled his apology before leaving. Optimus watched as the silver mech 'rolled' away. Sideswipe had wheels for feet so he 'rolled' away rather than walked.

Ratchet put a hand on Optimus shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, Prime. Sideswipe's been through a lot and I think he's been missing his twin more than ever now. Give him time-"

"Optimus! We've got company!" Lennox shouted pointing the barrel of his gun outside of the base for verification. Optimus quickly shifted his gaze to outside of the base. There, sitting in the pouring rain, was a black Lamborghini with its headlights shining at the base. The Prime cautiously strode towards the base entrance, never taking his optics off of the midnight black car. On the hood of the car, Optimus could detect a large, silver Decepticon sign.

For once his life, Optimus let out a low growl. So many years he and his Autobots have strove to protect this planet from the Decepticons. They have fought countless battles and killed so many; even the Decepticon leader was dead. Well, that's why the Decepticons were here in the first place; to get their leader. No, they couldn't let them have their leader back. Optimus knew they couldn't.

Dino walked up beside Optimus, hefting a sniper. "That's our 'Con all right. I saw the pictures; that is how I know." The red mech looked through his scope, aiming at the hood of car. "I have a clear shot. One shot should kill him."

'One shot should kill him.' Optimus ran Dino's words through his processor. Killing the Decepticon would be easy and they would be done. Or it could possibly start something they would all regret.

Looking down at the stealth class Autobot, Optimus replied, "Take the shot."

* * *

Cyclonus inwardly smirked as he stared at the base. It really wasn't much to look at; a simple structure large enough to hold the Autobots and their little NEST friends. The Decepticon sat there, waiting for the opposing side to make the first move; however, to his disappointment, nothing happened. Cyclonus took a quick scan of the base, checking for heat signatures. His radar buzzed violently, making it quite clear that the energy readings were off the charts. 'They're in there, so what are they doing…?' Cyclonus thought to himself.

The Decepticon was quite eager to start a battle, especially with the Prime. Cyclonus mind had been filled with revenge plots for vorns now, and he had been waiting for the right time to strike. Every time he thought about it, his eagerness grew to kill the Prime; to snuff out his spark.

Slowly, Cyclonus inched forward. He wanted to transform and take off towards the base with guns blazing. Just when he was about to do so, something screamed in the back of his mind; or rather, someone.

'**If you go any closer, ****Cyclonus****, I will personally rip the wheels off your alt form…**' the voice growled in Cybertronian in the back of his processor.

'**Sorry, my master…it's just…that accursed Prime is in there. He killed our leader' **Cyclonus responded using his native language as well.

'**In due time, my faithful servant. You can have your revenge on Prime ****once the plan is in motion**' the voice chuckled, his anger completely forgotten.

'**What about Lord Megatron? You said you had plans to return him to us. How can you bring back someone who has already joined the All Spark?**' Cyclonus nervously asked.

'**You shall see, my servant**' the voice said rather darkly. There was a long silence after that as the two paused their conversation. Cyclonus faintly heard the sound of a gun heating up; or was it just his imagination? His question was soon answered as a blast of energy raced in his direction. Cyclonus swerved out of the way; tires screeching against the asphalt.

A low growl entered Cyclonus's processor. '**That accursed Prime ****and his Autobots****!**' the voice raged. '**! Let me channel my power against them-**'

'**But…master…**' Cyclonus tried to reason. He really didn't want to channel his master's power. He felt completely helpless as he watched the events take place before him when he did something like that.

'**Do not disobey me! Open the channel now!**' the voice spat, his anger quite obvious.

'**Yes, master…**' Cyclonus said, complying to the order. As he opened the channel, Cyclonus could feel his master's power flowing into him; taking complete control.

"Yes…" Cyclonus rumbled. No, that wasn't Cyclonus voice; this voice was deeper and filled with malevolence. That was his master's voice. Cyclonus's master took control of Cyclonus entire frame, making him transform out of his alt form. Now, where the black Lamborghini once sat was replaced by a tall black mech with glowing purple eyes.

"Power…" the black mech rumbled with a smirk on its face plates.

* * *

"Scrap…" Dino mumbled as his shot missed the Lamborghini by mere inches. "How did he avoid that?" Optimus didn't respond; there wasn't time to do so. The black Lamborghini transformed into a decently sized mech with thick armor and glowing, purple optics. Wait, purple optics? That wasn't right…

The Prime's thoughts were soon lost as a couple dozen missiles zoomed towards the temporary base. "Everyone get down!" Optimus shouted, battle mask sliding over his face. As soon as the words escaped his vocal processor, the missiles began flying in. Optimus tried to deflect them; to protect his human allies and fellow Autobots. In each hand he caught a missile. He crushed them with ease, disabling the missiles' navigation and tracking systems. With his energon duel swords, he sliced down about four or five more. The Prime even deflected a couple with his own body, but it still wasn't enough. Missiles zoomed past him and rammed into anything that got in their way, exploding upon impact. Optimus could hear the panicked filled screams of humans as they were blown to bits by the missiles and the groaning of metal as his Autobots were bombarded by the weapons.

When the missiles stopped flying in, Optimus glanced behind him to see what was going on; an action he soon regretted doing. The missiles had taken their toll on the base. The concrete walls buckled in several places and many military vehicles were on fire. The elevated platform that stood in the center of the base had crumpled down to scrap metal and many of the base's computers were on the fritz. However, the worst damage in Prime's personal opinion was the many dead bodies that laid strewn out all over the base; _human_ bodies. Some were completely mutilated while others were still whole, lying in their own blood.

Horror filled the Prime's optics as he looked at all of them; all of the soldiers that risked their lives. He should've been able to protect those lives. That was his duty and he failed. Optimus forcefully pulled his optics away from the dead humans and glanced at his Autobots. They were all-around fine with only minor injuries. At least they were alright…

Turning back towards the base's entrance, Optimus glared at the black mech standing out in the rain. The mech seemed to be admiring his work with a broad smirk on his face plates. That really grinded Optimus's gears. Transforming his arm into a path blaster, the Prime shot at the black mech with rage. The shots were accurate and precise, yet the mech was still able to dodge them. Like he could read their very moves before they could perform them.

"Let's slag him!" Leadfoot growled, holding a fusion canon in one hand and a grenade in the other. If he wasn't a Prime, Optimus would've gladly accepted the challenge. Even though it wasn't a Prime's place to think such horrid thoughts, Optimus wanted to rip the Decepticon apart; piece by piece. 'No, you can't fall to Megatron's level. Keep it together, Optimus' Optimus scolded himself.

Just as Optimus was about to tell Leadfoot to hold his ground, the Prime saw something speed out of the base. Quickly turning his head, Optimus saw Sideswipe speeding out into the rain towards the black mech.

"Sideswipe, stop! Fall back!" Optimus shouted both aloud and over the comm. However, Sideswipe kept driving, his stealth force mode activating. Giving a low growl for the second time that day, Optimus sprinted out of the base, transforming into his alt form. Fear tugged at the Prime's spark. Sideswipe couldn't take on the Decepticon threat hand-to-hand. No, it was too risky.

Unfortunately, Sideswipe's alt mode was much faster than Optimus's; the chances of the Prime catching up was a million to one. The only thing Optimus could do was watch as the nightmare played out before him. No matter how desperately he tried, there was no stopping what was to come.

* * *

The black mech standing out in the pouring down rain couldn't rightfully be called Cyclonus. Cyclonus, although quite the Decepticon warrior, was no brutal killer. Sure, he may have plotted some…descriptive ways of killing Optimus Prime, but most of those thoughts weren't even his own. Rather, they were his master's thoughts. His master has even pushed the limits, taking over Cyclonus's body and actions. Cyclonus hadn't killed Skull Grin; that was his master's doing. It wasn't Cyclonus's idea to bring the Decepticon leader back to life; it was his master's idea. (Hopefully Lord Megatron will never hear of Cyclonus's lack of concern for him). The only thing Cyclonus _could_ do was watch.

Now, Cyclonus's body was being controlled by this…monster of a master; and all he could do was watch the events play out before his optics.

'**It seems that one of Prime's ****little Autobots ****has come to play…**' Cyclonus's master chuckled darkly in his mind. Cyclonus frame quivered slightly. The way his master spoke and how he used the Cybertronian translation of the Autobots' names spooked him. Now that Autobots and Decepticons alike have grown accustomed to Earth's languages, using the Cybertronian translation of one's name was like using a human's middle name. Commanding like…

Mentally shaking away the thought, Cyclonus glanced over at the silver Corvette Stingray that was speeding towards him. One advantage that Cyclonus had, however, was being able to look into his master's thoughts. His master was planning on killing the Autobot. Surprisingly, Cyclonus didn't want the Autobot mech to die, though. Was there really a point?

'**Am I going to have to teach you another lesson, Cyclonus!? **' Cyclonus's master asked angrily, he too being able to look into Cyclonus's thoughts. Cyclonus winced, the pain of his last punishment returning to his memories.

'**N-no, my master…**' Cyclonus replied nervously. By that time, the Corvette Stingray had reached them. The Autobot activated its stealth force mode, weapons aimed strategically at Cyclonus. Desperately, Cyclonus wished that he could tell the Autobot to retreat; to avoid the brutal death that was awaiting him. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do.

The weapons the Autobot used proved to be quite useless against Cyclonus frame. They hardly even dented his armor. Eventually, the Corvette Stingray transformed into an 18 foot tall mech.

"You wanna dance, 'Con?" the Autobot questioned, raising two deadly looking blades.

"**Took the words right out of my vocal processor, Autobot**," Cyclonus, or rather, his master, responded in Cybertronian. The Autobot before Cyclonus's frame widened his optics; however, the Autobot seemed to shake away the surprise and got into a battle stance. Both Autobot and Decepticon circled each other, giving each other deadly gazes. The only disturbance was the pitter-patter of the rain against their armor and…was that, another engine? Cocking his head slightly, Cyclonus saw a blue and red-flamed Peterblit truck accelerating their way.

' …' Cyclonus's master rumbled. '**Let us finish this ****quickly.**'

'**But-**' Cyclonus tried to reason.

'**Silence!**' his master growled in a demanding tone. Cyclonus felt totally helpless. There was nothing he could do.

Cyclonus's master, who occupied Cyclonus's body, swiped a foot underneath the silver mech's feet, knocking over the Autobot. "**Time for you to die…**' the black mech growled happily, slicing a wicked blade at the silver Autobot.

"NO!" Cyclonus heard the Prime yell behind. The last thing he heard before something collided into him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of my stories and chapters by R&R. Any support and advice is helpful and I really apreciate it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Something Called Trust

**Author's Note: **Ha! I finally conquered the writer's block that has been seriously impacting my story lately. *victory laugh* Yes, well, I decieded to take on a whole new route on my story than I had originally planned. That's right; _Transformers will never me the same again._ Or, maybe I am being to overdramatic...Anywho, please, sit back and relax and enjoy the Chap!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in anyway; I just love to write about them.**_

~sweettea1

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Cyclonus let out a groan as his back landed in the wet mud underneath him, caking onto his newly painted black armor. His vents tried to let out the hot air, but something on top of him was making the process difficult. Slowly, Cyclonus on-lined his optics and looked to see what was blocking his vents from releasing the hot air that was overheating his systems. There, kneeling down on his frame, was Scourge.

The black and blue Decepticon dug his knees into Cyclonus's vents, preventing him from cooling his systems. (His paint job was different due to his new alt form; a blue Bugatti sports car with a single black racing stripe).

"Scourge, get off! You're blocking my vents!" Cyclonus growled through gritted dental plating. Wait, his master wasn't controlling his audios anymore, nor his other systems. He just…left.

"No, Cyclonus. You've caused enough damage as it is," Scourge said in a grave tone. It was like he was ashamed of what he was doing, but he also knew something that Cyclonus didn't. And what did he mean 'you caused enough damage'? He acted like this was the end. You know, like, 'you're gonna die' end.

"What are you talking about?" Cyclonus growled with even more stress. His systems were under great stress from not being able to release the hot air. However, Scourge didn't back down. He only pressed his knees harder into Cyclonus's vents, a deep frown on face plates. Cyclonus's spark started to race. If Scourge didn't pull away and let Cyclonus cool his systems, then his systems would start failing. And if his systems start failing, then he would go off-line.

Cyclonus could tell that Scourge wasn't going to back down; he was going to flat-out kill him. But, why in such a long, painful way as blocking his vents? Why didn't he just end his life with a swipe to the spark? In his position, he could very easily do so. No…Decepticons don't kill others, even their own partners, easily. They did it slowly and painfully; and it seems like Scourge has taken up that path.

"I can tell you are trying to kill me, Scourge. At least tell me why before I off-line," Cyclonus muttered, even though he still tried to force the blue and black Decepticon off of him. However, Cyclonus's attempts were useless. Scourge was a strong mech; it would take a lot to force him off his chassis.

Scourge gave a sorrowful shake of his head. "All of this time, I have been blind. Being a Decepticon was the worst mistake I have ever made; and yet, I never realized it until now. Megacycles later, I finally realize that I made the wrong choice," Scourge's vocals were heavy with grief and sorrow; more than an average Decepticon is thought to have.

Cyclonus paused from his struggles and looked deep into the crimson optics of Scourge. The normally fiery spirit that had filled those optics were now gone. Now, only the longing of…forgiveness, Cyclonus supposed was the right word to use, remained. Where was the flamboyant spirit that Scourge once had?

And what was this about making the wrong decision when he joined the Decepticons? He sure didn't act like that cycles ago when he had joined Megatron's legion. Nor did he act like that when he was endlessly slaughtering the Autobot's soldiers. So, why a change of spark now?

Scourge interrupted Cyclonus's thoughts as he continued. "And I realize, here is the perfect opportunity now. Our leader, Megatron, is dead. He wants to end the War with tyranny; how well do you think that will help to end all this fighting?" Scourge directed his question to Cyclonus. Cyclonus just stared in silence, not sure how to answer. Would saving Megatron do any good for the future of their race? For all Cybertronians?

Well, Cyclonus had believed so when he had joined the cause. He believed that Megatron could bring an end to this War and bring about a new age for Cybertron; or, that was what Megatron had led many of his followers to believe. Now that Cyclonus thinks back upon his leader's actions, they weren't actions to end the War; they were actions to kindle the War. Megatron just caused more destruction, keeping that flame alive. He burned down cities; he killed Autobots, neutrals, sparklings, and even his own warriors; he grasped at any opportunity to plunder the Autobots, along with Cybertron.

Maybe Megatron did not realize that his actions were impure. That he was tearing away the very foundations that kept Cybertron alive; even tainting its very Core. Nobody could rise up and tell him this because they were too afraid…no, there was one. Optimus Prime, his own brother, kept trying to warn him of what he was doing, but Megatron ridiculed the fact. Or maybe, he knew it, but tried to hide the fact from his soldiers.

However, these were a bunch of 'if's and 'maybe's, but the facts did point to an obvious factor. Megatron just wanted power; whether it cost them their home, their race…anything to get what he desired.

After a lengthy pause, Cyclonus answered quietly, "Not well…" The answer, in a way, was quite pathetic. However, Cyclonus couldn't fight off the betrayal that seeped into his spark; the hatred that overwhelmed his processor. He had been fighting, for nothing. A hopeless cause at Megatron's approach to 'peace' and 'justice'. All this time, he has been left in the dark.

Now, here Scourge was, showing that fact to Cyclonus like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

Cyclonus shifted as much as he could, the mud squelching under his back plates. The rain was still falling from the ominous clouds that hung overhead, pelting the two mechs as they lapsed into silence. Warnings flashed across Cyclonus's optics, letting him know that his systems were becoming too overheated and need to cool down. Cyclonus knew that eventually his systems would go into an automatic stasis lock and he would off-line in an endless slumber. A rather harsh ending for any Cybertronian; to slowly off-line to lack of cooling. Cyclonus supposed that 'suffocation' was the correct way to relate this position into human terms.

All of sudden, the pressure that was being applied to Cyclonus's chassis disappeared. Cyclonus immediately vented and took in the warm, humid air and released the heated air that filled his frame.

"However, I am not going to kill you, Cyclonus. You can stop this: call off the Decepticons and join the Autobot cause," Scourge encouraged, straightening up from Cyclonus's beaten frame. "If you really want to make a difference, help me lead the Decepticons into an age of true peace." Scourge extended his hand, sympathy filling his optics. Cyclonus remembered how he always hated it when others showed him sympathy and would scornfully push it away. Now, it seemed like a warm invitation.

However, Cyclonus looked shamefully down at the ground. "I…can't. I don't have control over the Decepticons. I can't stop them."

"Cyclonus, you can-"

"No, I can't!" Cyclonus retorted. "I'm only a pawn in this game. I have no control over the Decepticons…" Cyclonus's vocals trailed off, grief enveloping his spark. He had no power; he was useless. How could he help stop this War after all the damage that has been caused already?

Scourge's offered hand slowly receded to his side and a frown tugged at his lip plates. "Explain," was the simple word he said. However, he wasn't asking; he was commanding an answer.

Cyclonus did not answer, afraid of how Scourge would react. Would he rebuke him and take back his offer? No, he needed to tell him, no matter the costs.

"Unicron is in control. He has his own legion; he just needs Megatron. He has already conquered the Prime's Matrix which is-"

"The only thing that can undo him…" Scourge replied quietly, realization filling his optics.

Cyclonus nodded. "And that is how he plans to bring Megatron back from the All Spark. I thought it would be a good thing to bring him back and-"

"Do not explain yourself, Cyclonus. I understand. But, I still cannot do this without you." Scourge still kept the offer on the table, as the humans say. Cyclonus once again looked at the extended black hand. Should he except? Part of him went against it, while the other part of him screamed at him to take it.

Giving one last vented sigh, Cyclonus gripped Scourge hand. Scourge hauled the black mech up to his feet and gave him a kind-hearted look. One look, that he has not used in megacycles…

* * *

Honestly, Optimus didn't know what to make of the incident that just played out before his optics.

First, he was seeing Sideswipe on the ground with the black clad Decepticon about cut out his spark; and then, this black and blue sports car comes barreling down the road. Optimus made a quick scan of the vehicle to realize that it was another Decepticon.

Optimus expected this Decepticon to join in the fight and start attacking. However, the Decepticon did the least expected; he transformed and attacked _his own_ teammate. _His own _fellow soldier. The last Prime watched as this joining Decepticon pinned downed his fellow soldier, digging his knee struts into the opposing Decepticon's cooling vents.

At first, Optimus was too awestruck to even react. He just stood there and stared at the two Decepticons as they argued with each other. What they were talking about, Optimus did not know. The thundering pour of the rain drowned out their vocals and all he could hear was angry shouts and scolding.

The only thing that brought out of his dazed state, was the low moan that emitted from Sideswipe's vocal processor. Optimus craned his neck and looked past the bickering Decepticons to see Sideswipe slowly rise to his feet. The Prime quickly strode over to his fellow soldier and helped him to his feet.

The silver mech looked up at Prime and gave him a weak smile. "I told you I could handle it." Optimus returned the smile for the silver mech's sake and steadied him. However, Sideswipe quickly pushed his support away and regained his stature.

"I'm alright, Prime," Sideswipe nodded at Optimus before turning back at the Decepticons. Optimus followed the silver mech's gaze and watched as the two Decepticons slowly stood up, water droplets dripping off of their frames and mud caking pieces of their armor. Sideswipe gave a low growl and his hands transformed into sleek, silver blades.

Just as Sideswipe was about to invade the two Decepticons, Optimus grabbed his shoulder and held him back. Sideswipe was a little perturbed as he looked up at Optimus. The Prime just solemnly shook his head.

"Not yet. Stand guard and have the other Autobots ready," Optimus told Sideswipe, raising his voice slightly so that Sideswipe could hear him over the heavy rainfall. Sideswipe's lip plates formed a small frown, but nevertheless, he stood down and opened a communications link to the other Autobots.

Optimus returned his attention back to the Decepticons, who were eyeing him nervously. Wait, _nervously_? Why would they be nervous about anything? Were they afraid that he would do something to them? No, Decepticons weren't afraid of much and would definitely not show fear in front of the Autobot leader.

Slowly, Optimus approached them. "Who are you? Why the sudden surrender?" Optimus asked cautiously, staring at the Decepticons.

Both Decepticons shifted nervously. "We never said that we surrendered…" the black mech said dangerously. Of course, this only meant trouble in the Prime's optics so he automatically tensed. However, he fought the urge to slide out his swords in an act of self defense. He did not want to start anymore destruction if it was not necessary.

The black and blue mech seemed to nudge the other in an irritated manner. "He did not mean that, my Prime…" the black and blue mech said with more confidence and respect than the other. Optimus couldn't help but to look at the two Decepticons in shock. Did one of them just call him 'my Prime'? Most, almost all, Decepticons never refer to him by that; only his soldiers refer to him that way. So why were these two acting this way…?

Since Optimus did not respond, the black and blue mech continued, eying him cautiously, "My designation is Scourge; and this is my partner, designation Cyclonus. We mean no harm-"

"No harm? You just released a volley of fire upon our base!" Leadfoot growled as he and his fellow Wreckers joined Optimus.

"My partner did not know what he was doing. I intervened too late. My form can only travel so fast across four states; even as a Cybertronian…" the black and blue mech responded calmly, still keeping his optics locked on Optimus.

Leadfoot just growled even louder. "You just did that to fool us. Sounds something like you 'Cons would do," Leadfoot scoffed, annoyance obvious on his face plates.

"That is enough, Leadfoot," Optimus's powerful voice commanded, his optics locked with the Decepticon known as Scourge. Leadfoot did not speak, just merely stared at the Decepticons with hard optics. "Why did you stop your partner, then?" Optimus asked.

Scourge frame was stiff as he answered. "He was going to kill one of your soldiers, was he not?"

Optimus raised an optic ridge at the Decepticon's response. However, he showed no other signs of a change in emotion. He still stood straight and kept his glare even and unreadable. "Indeed," Optimus responded, trailing off from the word as a sign for the Decepticon to continue.

A slight hiss came from Scourge as his vents cooled down his frame. "Then that is my reason. To stop him from killing your soldier. To…stop him from making a mistake." Scourge let his gaze drift to the Wreckers who still watched them closely, keeping there guns ready.

Roadbuster snorted at the answer. "And since when do you 'Cons have a conscience?"

The black mech, whom was introduced as Cyclonus, pushed Scourge out of the way and looked straight into Optimus's optics. Purple meeting blue. Optimus still couldn't get over that purple…

"Listen, we don't have the time to go on about who to trust and what story is true. Right now, we have the Chaos Bringer heading in Earth's direction. He has plans-big plans, too-and he's not hesitating to put them into motion," Cyclonus spoke up. He centered his focus on Prime alone, ignoring Scourge's protests. "I know you don't trust us; none of you do and I wouldn't trust us either if I was in the same position. But we are facing something that is stronger; something that will kill us all for his selfish needs."

"And how do you know this?" Leadfoot spoke up again, his interest starting to peak.

"Because I have been…connected to him. I've seen his thoughts, felt his intensions-everything. And right now, trust is an important element against him. He _wants _us to be separated; to fight each other. That is when we will be weakest and that is when he will strike. I know you don't trust us, but, what about the rest of the universe? You can't fight Unicron alone, and neither can we." Cyclonus vented a long sigh. Optimus, Scourge, the Autobots-everyone stared at Cyclonus for a long time. Some vented while others remained silent.

Optimus's optics softened as he looked at Cyclonus. This Decepticon, this black mech who almost killed Sideswipe, was speaking the most truth out of all of them. Decepticons and Autobots-the factions did not matter with this threat looming over them. And all of this realization, from just one mech's simple words.

"We want to join you…" Scourge added quietly. "We don't want to be Decepticons anymore."

* * *

Yup, that's right, _another cliffhanger!_ I know...I'm bad about those...but I can't help myself! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: There's Hope Yet

**Author's Note:** Hello, my dear readers. I know...I haven't updated in a while and I come back with this short chapter. I'm truly sorry for my lack of updates on this story, but I really wanted to finish another story I was working on so I could have Christmas break to work on this story soley. That's right, you're stuck with me during the Holiday season! So, please enjoy and R&R to tell me what you think!

And thank you to the readers who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. It truly means a lot to me and it keeps me motivated to write. Thank you.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way; I only love to write about them. But, the plot is my own though; so ha! I do own at least one thing!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Time seemed to move slowly as Autobots and Decepticons stood there in silence. The Wreckers aimed their guns wearily at the two Decepticons while Optimus stood there in utter shock. Scourge stood in front of Cyclonus, almost like in a protective older brother type of way, even though Cyclonus was clearly older than Scourge. Cyclonus gazed over Scourge's shoulder to stare at the Autobot leader, trying to see if he could read the Prime's expressions. However, the only thing he could read was shock, nothing more nothing less.

Optimus let the hot air out through his vents, the pressurized air hissing as it escaped into the human atmosphere. Gears turned and metal groaned as Optimus shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Decepticons changing factions? Defecting to their enemies' side? An act like that would make them almost more prone to danger than Optimus was. Megatron did not appreciate defectors and would do anything to punish and kill those who did change side. So, the question was, were these Decepticons truly sincere about changing sides?

With Megatron dead along with many other Decepticons that could take his place, any surviving Decepticons could change factions without the worry of being hunted down and killed. However, Optimus had no doubts that these two were after their deceased leader's body to bring him back to life by the means of bringing him to Unicron.

And there was the other problem: Unicron. The Chaos Bringer was no laughing matter and he still had a large role in this whole situation. Not to mention the fact that the one called Cyclonus has had an up-close experience with Unicron, to actually be connected with him…even Optimus couldn't even imagine what that would feel like. Or, can he? Unicron has been prying into his mind for who knows how long, looking into his darkest secrets and his weaknesses…Optimus wondered if that was how Cyclonus felt.

Optimus's royal blue optics glanced over into Cyclonus's purple optics; that deep purple that bothered Optimus to no end. However, despite the strange color, Optimus could see the hidden truthfulness. Although every circuit in Optimus's frame told him to kill these 'Cons, to be done with this madness, his spark told him otherwise. Optimus knew how it felt to be in that state of being questioned. He knew how both of these Decepticons felt in their position.

Frame loosening ever so slightly, Optimus strode cautiously over to the two Decepticons. Optimus's careful optics saw the blue and black mech know as Scourge tense and shift to further defend Cyclonus. Seeing this action, Optimus stopped about ten feet away from them, his own regal form stiff.

Maybe it is time to change…

* * *

Scourge's blood red optics zeroed in on the Prime's optics while Cyclonus tried to come out from his spot behind Scourge. The black mech was tired of being treated like a sparkling that couldn't defend for himself, especially before a Prime, and Scourge knew it. However, that did not stop Scourge from defending his friend from any possible danger.

"If what you say is true, then give me one good reason why I should trust you," the Prime's baritone voice was stern, which made Scourge wince slightly. Scourge wish he didn't have to answer that question, because he didn't really know how to convince the Prime that what he and Cyclonus said were true. And why should the Prime believe them anyway? They have been fighting for Megatron for a few millennia now, killing innocents in a desperate attempt for power…how could anyone trust someone like that?

However, it wasn't Scourge who answered Optimus's question; but rather, Cyclonus. "You said it yourself, Prime. Every being deserves a chance of redemption." Scourge seriously thought about turning around and smacking Cyclonus. The black armored mech didn't need to be making comments; especially when he just launched a full-on assault on the Autobots' base! Although, Scourge will admit, Cyclonus did quite a lot of damage for one mech…

Scourge shook away the thought as he studied the Prime's facial plates. The Prime still held a stern and unreadable expression as he contemplated Cyclonus's answer. Every minute seemed like an hour as they waited; until finally, the Prime spoke up.

"You make a wise statement, Cyclonus…" Optimus's voice trailed slightly, making Scourge even more anxious. "But, you must understand, putting my trust into two Decepticons that I only have their word to go on-"

"Then we can prove it to you," Cyclonus shoved Scourge out of his way as he stood before the Prime. Scourge wanted to stop his friend, but he just let Cyclonus speak. He has been right so far, and surprisingly, the Prime seems to be listening to him; which made Scourge baffled slightly since Cyclonus had attacked them. "Put us under surveillance, remove our weapons-whatever you need to do; but I know things that can help us stop Unicron. I have my own forces; few, but they can help. I just know, that if we don't stop Unicron, then he will destroy Earth and everything else in the universe. Nothing left but empty darkness. All these millennia fighting? For nothing. Even though, it didn't really make sense in the first place-"

"Cyclonus…" Scourge hissed in an attempt to make his friend stop babbling.

"Just…give us a chance…we can't beat Unicron without you, and you can't win without us," Cyclonus finished, much to Scourge's relief. However, Scourge was still on the edge as he waited to see how the Prime would respond. As his red optics glanced around at the other Autobots that surrounded them, Scourge could see them shift nervously while some of them had angry looks; but, none of them were looking directly at him nor Cyclonus, so he figured that they were talking through private comm.

Finally, after a few pain-staking minutes, Scourge watched as the surrounding Autobots' shoulders sag slightly and Leadfoot looked to be the most upset, but he said nothing to protest.

The Prime's royal blue optics refocused on them as he spoke. "Cyclonus, what you speak is true. Taking down Unicron will take the combined efforts of each faction, depending on who is willing. However, my soldiers are still wary of your intentions as well as I; so until full trust is gained, the two of you will be under our watch." Scourge felt himself release hot air through his vents.

"Thank you, my Prime," Scourge replied, trying to keep his voice formal but failing as his obvious relief mixed in with his tone.

"But if either of you turns traitor on us and harms either a human or one of my soldiers, I will be just as quick to put you down," the Prime's deep voice was layered with distrust as he whispered his threat, barely audible to Scourge. Nevertheless, he still picked it up and it made him nervous once again. He may not have the intension of going back on his word, but the threat still sent chills down his spine.

"And I believe there is a way that you can help us," the Prime continued as he raised his voice so that his Autobots could now hear him. "By calling in your soldiers and telling them to stand down."

Scourge left his thoughts as he straightened. He was about to answer, until Cyclonus replied with a smirk. "That should be easy, Prime. They are most loyal, but also quite clueless." Despite being threatened and being surrounded by Autobots that could pull the trigger any moment now, Cyclonus still managed to insert his old, cocky attitude.

* * *

A lone metallic planet slowly drifted through space. Its surface was silver, but due to the lack of lighting, its surface appeared dull and dark and treacherous. A single, orange ring of light encircled it, barely casting a faint glow on the planet's mountainous crust. Towards the front of the planet, there was a large, circular indent which also cast a orange glow; and if you looked close enough, you might be able to make out pointed spikes that reminded one of teeth surrounding the edges of the indent.

It progressed at a slow rate as it traveled on, surrounding by nothing but millions of stars.

Most would have mistaken it as an uninhabited metallic world that aimlessly wondered along in some random gravitational field, much like how Earth and its surrounding planets circle its sun. But that is far from the truth. Each piece of metal, each working mechanism, each spire and spike that grew from its surface-it all pulled together into something else. Or rather, someone.

Some call it a metal monster or a really big robot in its bi-pedal form because they do not know who it is; much like how many humans would call it. However, the ones that know what it is, call it by many names. Whether it be the Chaos Bringer; Lord of Chaos; Planet Eater; or most common, Unicron.

The Chaos Bringer was still in what humans would call 'hibernation,' while his planetary body moved at a 'snail's pace' towards its destination: Earth.

The organic, human inhabited, blue and green planet was still several Earth days away, but Unicron had no intention of hurrying. His servants still needed to prepare the way for him; prepare Earth for his arrival. Oh, so much to be done in such little time. No matter. It would all be worth it when he finally reached his destination and unleash his full power…oh what a glorious day that would be…

However, Unicron was still slightly displeased with one of his _former_ servants, Cyclonus. The ex-Decepticon changed factions and turned against his master. And now he was trying to convince all of his remaining Decepticons to join him with the Autobots to destroy him, the almighty Unicron? What a waste of energon…what a disgrace Cyclonus has become. Did the mech not realize that there was no hope for anyone now that he was rising, now that he had the power of the Matrix, the only thing in the universe that could destroy him? Clearly not.

Not to mention that pitiful Prime thinks he can bring together both factions to defy him? Even more lies and false hope. The Prime may have broke from his control, but he was far from safe; same goes to his soldiers and the humans that he dare calls 'allies.'

Unicron wondered how delightful it would be to watch the Prime's world collapse around him. That should be a show of its own.

_It will all fall…everything will crumble…everything will be mine…_ Unicron thought to himself with dark amusement as he aimlessly traveled to his destination. _Just in a matter of days…_

* * *

So how's that for a short Chapter? Sorry, but I need to get back into this story, and I was also strugglng to get past that awkward moment when the Decepticons (Scourge and Cyclonus) wanted to change factions... But, I hope to make up for it with future Chappies, and please, tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks!

~sweettea1


	12. Chapter 12: Calling All Decepticons

**Author's Note:** Looks like I'm finally getting back into the routine of updating this story. Thankfully... So, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and please R&R to tell me what you think!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; I only love to write about them. But, the plot is rightfully mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Scourge and Cyclonus weren't allowed to enter the base, even though, in Scourge's opinion, there wasn't too much left. The inside was a total wreck with debris scattered everywhere and dead human bodies, which Scourge tried not to look at. He may be a ex-Decepticon, but that doesn't mean he likes to look at the damage and broken bodies of those who have fallen. Only true, heartless Decepticons could take pleasure in such pain and death; _if _even them.

Nevertheless, Scourge and Cyclonus were allowed to be on the property surrounding the base, just not allowed to actually go inside. Scourge may be grateful that the Prime had let them join, even after giving them a convincing threat, but Scourge was a little disappointed that they were not to even set one foot inside of the base. Not even to help clean up the mess that they-well, actually, _Cyclonus_ caused. No, they were to stay outside in the dreary Earthly weather, constantly surveyed by the ruthless Wreckers, while they tried to call off their fellow…mechs. Despite the down-sides, Scourge knew he needed to realize that major trust issues would be a problem and that it would take a while for the Autobots and their human allies to trust them. If they ever will.

Venting, Scourge picked up his pace to catch up with Cyclonus who had already put quite the distance between them as he tried to find a clear communications line; however, Scourge did not go to fast in order to avoid alarming the already wary, trigger-happy Wreckers. Scourge silently wondered if Ironhide had been part of Wreckers back in the day, since the black armored mech was just as trigger-happy as any of these Wreckers.

Pausing for a brief moment, Scourge sent a silent prayer as he remembered the unlikely demise of the Autobot Weapon Specialist before he continued to follow his companion.

As soon as the prayer was said, the black and blue mech rejoined Cyclonus as the black mech stopped in his tracks, tapping the side of his head so he could open up a link. Then, after a few moments, Cyclonus smiled as he trained his optics on Scourge.

"Finally, a clear line. I'll contact the Seekers, you get-"

"No, no, no, and, NO. I am not putting up with those brainless idiots that miraculously have the ability to triple-change," Scourge retorted, red optics boring into Cyclonus's purple optics. Cyclonus's narrowed his optics, his same arrogant, temporary Decepticon leader attitude coming into play.

"I am not asking you. I'm _ordering_ you to. Now quit your whining and comm the slaggers," Cyclonus remarked as he returned to opening a line with the other Decepticons, walking a little ways off so Scourge couldn't argue with him. Scourge grumbled a few choice curse words before opening his comm line to Blitzwing and Astrotrain. At first, nothing came through but static, but then, it clicked and opened the line, and Scourge was instantly greeted with bickering.

::Who picks a worthless, pitiful human _train_ as one of their alt forms?!:: Blitzwing's harsh voice echoed through the comm and Scourge gritted his dental plating.

::Well _sorry_ that my landing site was near one those things the humans call a _train track_! It's not like I landed in a military base!:: Astrotrain retorted with his deep, grating voice that made Scourge wince and then vent. For a moment, the former Decepticon considered switching to Thundercracker and Skywarp, but he just vented one last time before shouting through the comm, grabbing both triple-changers' attention.

::Would you two _idiots_ power down your vocal processors and let me speak!:: Both the triple-changers went silent for a long time before Astrotrain spoke up.

::Well, well, well. If it isn't Scourge. Wasn't expecting to hear from you ever since Cyclonus chewed you out…:: Blitzwing snickered at Astrotrain's comment, making Scourge vent more violently.

::Listen, I didn't comm you two scrap heaps just to argue. Me and Cyclonus are at the Autobot base-::

::You mean we get to slag some Autobots after all?:: Blitzwing asked excitedly through the comm.

::NO!…no, we are not fighting the Autobots. You two will come to base, guns _off-lined_, and submit to surrender.:: Scourge replied, making his voice stern and harsh to get his point across. Last thing he needed was two dimwitted triple-changers arriving and wreaking destruction. The Prime's threat would soon become a reality if that happened and they would all be joining the All Spark.

::Are you out of your slaggin' mind?:: Astrotrain retorted, trying to keep the shock out of his voice but failing miserably. Scourge paused for a brief moment, taking a glance at the Autobot base as he watched the Autobots sort out what was left of their base. And, for once, he saw the Prime hold his regal form in a defeated way that he had never seen before. Even on Cybertron, after many millennia of fighting for power, he had never seen the noble Autobot leader look so weary, so beaten down. However, the moment soon passed as the Prime straightened and disappeared into the base to take care of whatever business he might have, making Scourge come back to his senses.

::No, I'm not. Astrotrain, there are bigger things going on right now than what faction we are in or which leader we serve.:: Scourge paused for a minute, cutting off his signal to make sure that the triple-changers couldn't track him. If the two Decepticons chose not to help the Autobots, Scourge didn't want them to trace him or Cyclonus and attack. Cyclonus spared him a questioning glance, no doubt wondering why Scourge had cut off his signal. Scourge in turn nodded towards him, encouraging his friend to do likewise. The black mech nodded, and Scourge scanned his tracker as Cyclonus's signal faded to nothing.

A low growl from Blitzwing's end pulled Scourge out of his thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

::But know this: we actually have a chance to end this War. _Only_ if we side with the Autobots and stop this greater threat that is looming over us. We can actually stop this madness and continue our race's legacy, but only if we join together as _one race_. Not separate factions.:: Scourge paused once more, thinking best to not push it. The triple-changers would only listen to him for so long before losing interest and going against him. He needed to choose his words wisely and use as few as possible.

::Oh yeah? Well, who or what is this 'great threat' that you keep referring to?:: Astrotrain spoke up, impatience already rising in his voice.

::Unicron.:: was all Scourge needed to say.

* * *

As soon as the Prime appointed the Wreckers to keep a close optic on them and left to take care of the Autobots' damaged base, Cyclonus set to work on comming the other Decepticons. However, much to his disappointment, the signal was absolutely terrible around the base and the frequency wouldn't go through. Well isn't that just wonderful for him? First, he goes off and attacks the Autobots just because his master had wanted him to; second, he gets a threat from the Autobot leader if he or Scourge turn out to be traitors; and third, he can't get a signal.

While keeping an optic on the Wreckers, Cyclonus began to wonder a little further from the base, thinking that maybe the interruption was emitting from the small structure. Scourge's feet thumped lightly against the ground as he followed Cyclonus, but the black mech ignored him as he continued his attempts to get a good frequency.

Soon, much to Cyclonus's relief, a small _ping_ went through the comm link and Cyclonus smiled triumphantly. _Finally, a signal. Now I can contact the others. Wonder how much fun that will be?_ Cyclonus wondered to himself as he turned to face his black and blue armored friend.

"Finally, a clear line. I'll contact the Seekers, you get-"

"No, no, no, and NO. I'm not putting up with those brainless idiots that miraculously have the ability to triple-change," Scourge retorted and Cyclonus frowned at him. Sure, he could understand why Scourge wouldn't want to be the one who would have to contact Astrotrain and Blitzwing; that was exactly why _he_ wasn't going to contact them. Scourge would just have to deal with it.

"I am not asking you. I'm _ordering_ you to. Now quit your whining a comm the slaggers," Cyclonus remarked as he turned away from his friend, walking a few feet away so Scourge couldn't object. Even though Scourge was muttering them, Cyclonus could hear him say a few choice words that would put the Wreckers to shame.

Smiling faintly, Cyclonus opened a comm link to Thundercracker and Skywarp, the two Seekers of Starscream's Trine. In Cyclonus's processor, he figured the two would listen to him without a thought upon what they were doing, unlike Blitzwing and Astrotrain who would arrive with guns blazing if not instructed carefully. Another good reason Scourge should talk to them. Cyclonus may have been able to talk to the Prime and convince him that the Autobots needed the Decepticons to defeat Unicron, but he wasn't good with two hot-heads that listened to their guns rather than logic.

Cyclonus was pulled from his thoughts as the voice of Thundercracker rang through the comm frequency.

::Cyclonus? I thought you were on a…side mission?:: Cyclonus noticed Thundercracker's pause when he mentioned 'side mission', and he vented slightly before replying to the Seeker.

::Yes, well, I had a little change of plans when I arrived. Or should I say _we_ since Scourge was with me…:: Cyclonus mostly muttered the last part about Scourge as he thought to himself, only to be interrupted once again.

::What? Scourge went too? And yet you left us flying around the human continent know as 'Europe' all alone?:: Skywarp whined as he joined in on the conversation.

::Well at least you didn't have Germans knocking at your door when you recovered from the crash…:: Thundercracker moaned.

::Your right, I didn't. I had the _whole slaggin' British army_ at my door!:: Skywarp snapped at his older brother. Cyclonus rolled his optics as he listened in on their argument; that is, until Scourge's signal disappeared off his tracker. Quickly turning, Cyclonus saw his friend standing not to far away, completely unharmed. As the black and blue mech glanced his way, Cyclonus gave him a questioning look, which Scourge nodded to and motioned for him to turn off his. Guess the triple-changers weren't cooperating too well. Cyclonus nevertheless turned off his own tracker and returned to the still bickering brothers.

::Ok, this argument is fun and all, but I have more serious matters to deal with than to listen to you two snap at each other all day.:: Cyclonus spoke up, interrupting the Seekers.

::What is it, Cyclonus?:: Thundercracker was the first to question, his voice neutral.

::I need both of you two to come to the Autobot base, unarmed, and surrender without struggle and-::

::Are you and Scourge captured?! Do you need us to drop a few rounds of missiles-::

::NO!:: Cyclonus cut off Skywarp, venting harshly as he tried to regain his composure. The Wreckers eyed him cautiously, making Cyclonus even more nervous as he returned to the conversation.

::Then what _is_ wrong?:: Thundercracker asked, having more control than his younger brother, which made Cyclonus relax more. Shifting a few gears and plates on his frame, Cyclonus continued.

::Listen, I'll admit, I was wrong with the whole 'avenge Megatron' thing. It took me a while and a friend to knock some sense into me-::

::Scourge…:: Skywarp mumbled unintentionally through the comm.

::And, I realize that we don't have to take that path. We can actually change everything for our race and our survival; and that means, we need to join the Autobots. Together, we can achieve peace and end the War. And together, we can beat our common enemy.:: Cyclonus paused, realizing that he said to much as he reached the 'common enemy' sentence. Once again, another sharp vent hissed as he cleared his processor, trying to search for the appropriate words. However, Thundercracker and Skywarp simultaneously asked the same question nervously before Cyclonus could continue.

::What common enemy?::

Cyclonus cursed to himself before taking a deep intake.

::The Chaos Bringer himself: Unicron.::

* * *

Well, we listened in on both Scourge's and Cyclonus's comm conversations with the Seekers and triple-changers. Too bad for Scourge having to deal with the 'brainless idiots', as he likes to call them. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I will see you in Chapter 13!

~sweettea1


	13. Chapter 13: Care to Explain?

**Author's Note: **I know I know...*stands in bad updater corner* Sometimes, I just wish time didn't fly so easily. But, new Chapter for _Far from Over_ is now here! :D So, when I was looking back over my previous Chapters for this story, I noticed that we haven't seen a certain Witwicky in forever. Actually, ever since he came out of the Matrix, we haven't heard one peep out of him. True, we Cyclonus and Scourge who butted in and took over, but we need good ol' Sam! Therefore, you guessed it, Sam is in this Chapter :). Along with Mr. Destroyer of Worlds.

Also, before we continue on with the story, I want to thank the readers who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. You have no idea how much it helps me and supports me to write when I see those special emails in my inbox. Thank you all.

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**Guest: (End paragraph coolest thing...):** _:) Thank you. And don't worry, you'll be seeing more of that phrase throughout the story. ;)

**_sirensoundwave: _**Yeah, I can see what you mean on some parts where it overlapped a bit too much, but, I really wanted to put both Scourge's and Cyclonus's view point upon their conversations with the other 'Cons. It's actually quite fun to write Blitzwing and Astrotrain and their pointless arguments ;). And by the way, agree with you on the coffee thing. ^_^

**_Rose O' Sharon: _**Finally, got the next Chapter up! Sorry for the lengthy wait, but I'm glad to here that you're enjoying the story! And don't worry, we still have a long ways to go with this plotline. The struggles have only just begun...*mishievious smile* Thank you for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way; I just love to write about our favorite transforming robots in disguise. However, the plot is completely mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"We there yet?"

"_No_."

"…Now?"

"_Nope nope nope!_"

Silence.

"Now?"

"_Sam…_" Bumblebee replied through the radio, using his true voice. Sam gave into defeat, leaning back in his seat on the driver's side while still keeping his hands on the wheel. His girlfriend, Carly, smiled and chuckled beside him in the passenger's seat, making Sam give her a lop-sided smile. "_EYES ON THE ROAD!_" a woman's voice shrieked from Bumblebee's radio, making the young man yelp in surprise before locking his eyes on the road as ordered.

"'Bee! If you want to avoid a wreck and a thorough lecture from both Ratchet _and_ Optimus, you gotta stop doing that!" Sam snapped irritably while Bumblebee revved his engine in a chuckle.

"_Do you know who I am?…I'm an expert!_"

"An expert at what? Driving or terrorizing your passengers?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"_You're hilarious_," a man's sarcastic tone emitted from the speakers. The shiny yellow and black striped Camaro expertly weaved his way passed the civilians' cars on the highway, making his way back to base. To be completely honest, none of this was his idea; it was Sam's and somehow, the Autobot scout had been persuaded to follow the not-so-brilliant-nor-safe plan. The communications link had been silent ever since Bumblebee left with Samuel to drive to Carly's hotel and he couldn't say he wasn't curious upon what was going on without lying. But that didn't mean it was safe to go. "_May I remind you…who saved your butt…all those…past five years?_" Bumblebee challenged. Sam quirked his eyebrows at the statement.

"I think he has you beat there, Sam," Carly mused but Sam dismissed the statement with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "Got a comeback then?" At that, Sam paused, stumped; then he perked up.

"May I remind _you_ who helped you guys save the world _three_ times?"

"_Slow down, partner…now don't you go getting a bighead_," Bumblebee chastised playfully which Carly readily agreed to. Sam rolled his eyes, and the three went silent, the hum of Bumblebee's engine and the thrumming of Sam's fingers against the wheel making the only audible noises. However, the same couldn't be said about what was going through Sam's mind.

It had been a few days since Bumblebee had insisted that they leave the temporary NEST base until some 'issues' were resolved. Even though it went against Sam's wishes, he didn't question, and then he and his guardian were off to Carly's hotel. At least it was good to see Carly again, and at least it was good to get away from some of the madness; but it didn't last long. It may have only been a few days, but Sam's curiosity got the better of his judgment and he managed to convince 'Bee (a great deal of convincing, actually) to take him back to base. Well, _them_, considering Carly had insisted that she should join, too. And of course, his protests were useless against the woman as she hopped into the passenger seat. Women…

So, now they were headed back, and Sam couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through his mind. Like…what could be happening back at base right now? 'Bee only _hinted_ at what was _truly_ going on, and Sam got that sickening feeling that it wasn't any simple 'issue,' as 'Bee had put it.

Sam's lightened mood quickly disappeared, replaced with a serious scowl. The only reason Bumblebee would escort Sam from the base on such short notice would be because something bad (possibly dangerous) was about to take place. Honestly, why 'Bee would think that a word so simple and obvious as 'issue' would cover up the truth, Sam may never know. However, he decided with his better judgment (he hasn't used that in a while…not since the whole Battle of Chicago incident) that he shouldn't be firing random questions at the Autobot scout, or worse, worry his girlfriend. She already wasn't really _comfortable _with the Autobots or the Decepticons or the War; so voicing his concerns about what was happening at the base (their current destination) probably wouldn't be wise. Why did he let her come? Oh yes, stubborn woman-hood. Looks like he will have to answer his own questions.

Since it was somewhat obvious that something serious was really taking place at the base, Sam tried to list the various options. Human conflict? Not likely, or else he would still be at the base probably; besides, Chicago has been recently ravaged, so who would even _consider_ wreaking even _more _havoc on an already stressful situation? Exactly. So that left him with one other option.

Decepticons.

The name turned sour in Sam's thoughts as he considered the possibility. It seemed to fit the situation quite well, considering the facts and evidence he had obtained. But, weren't most of the Decepticons eliminated back in Chicago? Memories of another world being violently sucked back through a space bridge while strange beams of light locked onto the multiple enemy ships floating above the city, dragging them along with it. Joining those specific memories, other images of battles between the Autobots and Decepticons resurfaced with disturbing vividness. However, just as soon as they appeared, they disappeared as Sam mentally shook away the haunting memories. They were the past; nothing more than a past memory.

Sam's mind went back to the task of figuring out which Decepticons (if there were really any) could possibly be attacking (or attacked) the base. Any familiar 'Con names that he could think of were either dead, missing, or he simply overheard one of the 'Bots speaking about one of them. So really…it could be anybody. Wonderful. He actually succeeded in leaving himself even more clueless than when he first tried to figure this 'suddenly-leaving-the-base mystery'…

Finally, he just gave up and settled with waiting until 'Bee reached base. He was more than likely wrong about something bad going on at base and he was probably just over thinking it. Yeah, that's it. He was known for over thinking situations, especially when they were stressful; or so, that's what everyone told him. Along with the rumored fact that he screamed like a little girl. Sam refused to believe that _obvious_ lie. Sure, maybe around the time of the Mission City Battle, he probably had a _slightly_ girlish scream, but he was a grown man now. He _does not_ scream like a 'little girl.'

Bumblebee exited the freeway, driving down the main road towards Chicago before turning off on a different, unofficial roadway that led towards the temporary NEST base. Despite being an Autobot, 'Bee always slowed at the little 'station' that was set up so no curious civilians could drive on up to the base. Sam had to admit, Charlotte did make a good move with that installment.

However, as Bumblebee approached, Sam noticed that the station was unoccupied. Odd. "Just drive on through, 'Bee. Looks like someone left their post or something," Sam said nonchalantly, even though anxiety gnawed at him as uneasiness started to settle in. 'Bee complied, slowly rolling past the station and continued down the long stretch of road. It didn't take long before base came into their line of vision, the large building standing out on the open plain like a sore thumb. For some reason, Sam found himself leaning forward in his seat, eyes squinting in an attempt to improve his sight. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what _was_ wrong.

That is, until they got closer to the base; that's when Sam's heart dropped.

The area around the base was a muddy mess due to the recent rain while the Wreckers patrolled around two mechs that Sam didn't recognize, but he didn't pay much attention to that. Rather, he directed his attention to the ruined interior of the NEST base. Even from the distance, Sam could see the collapsed metal, the buckling walls, and the smoking remains of military vehicles ranging from planes to cars to helicopters. The Autobots were currently repairing the damages, moving the scrap metal and reinforcing structures so the base didn't collapse. _What _in the _name _of _God happened_?

Carly must've had the same thoughts, because she all but squeaked "Oh my God…" as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Now he _really _wished he left Carly back her hotel (stubborn woman-hood or not). She shouldn't be seeing this; not so soon with the Battle of Chicago still so fresh.

"Bumblebee…_what happened_," Sam practically demanded. Did his guardian know about this all along? No. If he did, he wouldn't have brought him or Carly here. The question he should be asking is _who_ did this.

"_Nothing to report, sir!…maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_," Bumblebee played through the radio as he eased to a stop a couple hundred feet away from the base entrance. The Autobot scout put his gear into reverse, immediately regretting letting himself be convinced to take Sam here without an all-clear. As if the destruction of the base was bad enough, the two unidentified mechs being guarded and watched by the Wreckers couldn't be anything _but_ trouble. He may not be able to pick up their signature on his scanners, but that didn't mean they were Autobots. Actually, he was thinking the opposite of that. Decepticons. Optimus informed him about a possible Decepticon arrival, but since no one had alerted him about anything serious (or anything, really), Bumblebee didn't know it would be _this _bad. It was one Decepticon for Primus' sake! And it did all of this?

The Autobot scout was about to back up and get out of there when he felt his driver's side door open. Coming back to reality, it only took Bumblebee a moment to process Sam getting out of his cab before he shut the door again, forcing Sam back inside. The results: a very annoyed Samuel.

"Bumblebee, what's going on? What happened? Who did this?" Sam asked in torrent of questions, practically boring holes into Bumblebee's dashboard as he stared at it with fierce determination. Bumblebee searched the human radio stations for an appropriate answer, but he never got a chance as a very irked medic's voice roared through his comm. link.

::_Bumblebee! What are you doing here? Why are Samuel and Carly in your cab?! They _shouldn't _even _be _here_!:: -Ratchet

As soon as the message came through his link, the scout glanced nervously back at the base's entrance to see the chartreuse CMO standing there with an incredulous look plastered on his faceplates. And, because of Ratchet's sudden redirection of attention, _Optimus_ was now staring in their general direction as well. Then that sinking feeling started to weigh down his spark as a mix of disbelief, shock, anger, and possible momentary glitching crossed the Prime's features. Well this expedition turned out terribly.

Sam probably had the same feeling as he stared long and hard at the Autobot leader and CMO. "I'll admit…I made a bad call," Sam admitted. How was he suppose to know that the base had _truly_ been attacked? Sure, he had suspicions, but this? This was _much _worse. And now they were totally busted with Ratchet and Optimus staring at them with less than pleased looks on their faceplates. Yeah, really bad call…

"Who are they?" Carly's sudden and unexpected question left Sam a little dumbfounded for a moment. He glanced over at his girlfriend to see her staring at the two unknown mechs surrounded by the Wreckers.

"Good question…" Sam mumbled. "'Bee?" he asked his guardian with an expectant look on his face. However, the Autobot scout was a little busy with the simultaneous comm. link transmissions from both Ratchet and Optimus. Neither were quite pleased. Ratchet was all but yelling into the link, ranting on about 'the dangers of bringing their human friends here during such a crisis' along with several curse words that made his audios ache. At least Optimus, although irritable, used a more subtle language while he stressed the same dangers that Ratchet had already pointed out. He was in such deep slag, it wasn't even funny.

Venting heavily, Bumblebee took a moment to decide upon whom to answer first - Optimus, Ratchet, or Sam? Perhaps Sam since his charge might attempt to exit his cab again, which would only add to the stress.

"_Enemies of the state_," a man's smooth voice rolled through Bumblebee's speakers. Carly seemed to be debating his words, like she was having trouble processing the words; Sam, however, had a look of…well, a mixture of shock and horror. It took his charge a moment to form his next words.

"Decepticons?"

Bumblebee revved his engine to answer the quiet question before turning his attention back to the comm. link; however, he did keep an optic on the two inside his cab to make sure they didn't bolt into the open expanse around them. The Wreckers may be guarding these (possible and most likely) Decepticons, but he wasn't taking any chances.

::_Out of all the slaggin' ideas that form in your processor, you decide to follow through with this one? Without even the all-clear from Prime - or any of us, actually! I don't care if these Decepticons are _supposedly _changed or not. Samuel and Carly should not be here either way!_-::

Bumblebee cut the link with Ratchet, turning to Optimus. Besides, Ratchet could very easily continue his rant for Primus knows how long; time Bumblebee really didn't wish to waste. And, from his position, he could see Ratchet grab the bridge of his nose plating in frustration - obviously receiving the alert that he had cut the link - before marching back into the base to attend to some unspoken task. Or simply let the anger and irritation ebb away. Either way, it was solely him and Optimus now on the comm. link.

::_Bumblebee…Ratchet makes a strong point upon bringing our human companions to the base without receiving an all-clear. I will not have either one of them vulnerable to such a threat, neutral or not._:: -Optimus Prime

Even over the link, Bumblebee could detect the hidden tension behind Prime's words.

::_I know, Prime. Wasn't the best idea, and you know I wouldn't let Sam or Carly out of my sights with 'Cons around. But, I must ask, what do you mean by 'neutral or not'?_:: -Bumblebee

Silence…then an audible groan.

::_Long story._:: -Optimus Prime

::_I'm…I mean, _we'_re all ears._:: -Bumblebee

And so the story began, with Optimus hastily explaining the recent events while Bumblebee, Sam, and Carly listened intently.

* * *

A deep rumble traveled listlessly through the oxygen deprived air, unable to reach any sentient being's hearing range. He was alone, unnoticed, passing by the lifeless planets that circled the sun in a never ending cycle. Why had they been created if the only thing they would do is float in a wide circle, untouched and unexplored? Oh, how many times he wondered this each time he looked upon the orb shaped planets that made up the outer crust of this cycle, slowing turning on their axis while circling the burning star. They were cold and uninhabited, and no species seemed interested enough to even venture upon its surface. Pity.

Then he glanced at the planet that he was currently overshadowing. In a way, despite its lack of mass and a metallic surface, it resembled him somewhat. Like a smaller and less grand version of himself. However, just like the other planets, it was devoid of life as well, and the planet itself was far from sentient. Once again, a pity, but it wouldn't matter long. It would be wiped away, destroyed and forgotten. Besides, who would miss it?

But, there was one problem with his plans: his connections to the events on Earth's surface were lost. The Prime resisted him, broke his hold, and he couldn't regain it. The only benefits he derived from that control was the power of the Matrix, now safely stored in his own vessel which had no holder. And with that traitor Cyclonus, who also resisted him with quite the resilient processor, he was set back even further. He thought he could adjust, correct the mistakes, and fulfill his tasks with relative ease; however, that was not the case. There were more complications, there were further details that needed to be tended to before he could continue. This was not going according to plan. He needed stronger connections than the previous two. Someone to bring to him the one to carry this new Vessel.

Another rumble erupted, but this time, with a designation embedded with it: "Thunderwing…"

* * *

Hehehe...so, a slight (but not a true) cliffhanger on the end. Some of you may have heard of Thunderwing, while others may not have. Either way, no worries, we'll see the big fellow (not as big as Unicron; far from it) soon enough. And when he does, disaster _will _strike full force. *evil chuckle*

But, hope you enjoyed, and please, drop a review to let me know what you think. Until next time, dear readers...


	14. Chapter 14: Houston, We Have a Problem

**Author's Note: **Yes, that's right: new Update! Sadly, no Autobots in this Chapter, or Scourge and Cyclonus; but rather, you're going to meet my human OCs that work for NASA. Yeah...they're kinda limited to this Chapter...for now *evil grin*. Plus, just a little insight on ol' Thunderwing. Wonder how well it will go once the big guy reaches Earth...that should be quite Chapter to write when the time comes ;). Well, hope you enjoy and please R&R to let me know what you think! :)

Oh, and before I forget:

Vorn: 83 years _or _one Cybertronian year

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Solar Cycle: one day _or _when Cybertron's sun complete's its cycle across the sky

_**/Unicron is in your mind/**_

_::Comm. link:: _-Designation of speaker

**Reply to Reviews:**

_**Galem: **_I know...evil Thunderwing. He isn't really my favorite either, but he makes a great servant for Unicron considering how Cyclonus and Optimus broke their hold. But don't worry, Thunderwing won't get away with much ;).

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any shape or form; I only love to write about them. However, the OCs John, Alex, and Greg are my own as well as the plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Sir, I believe you need to see this," a man in his mid-twenties, with a ruddy hair color and chocolate brown eyes, called over his shoulder before returning to the computer screen. The screen's light reflected off said young man's wire-framed glasses while he studied the data that was being fed into the computer. Everything was off the charts. Readings spiked, info streamed into the computer's HUB at a rather rapid rate, occasional alerts interrupted his thorough study of the data. What was going on up there to make _Cassini _fritz so?

The thought barely formed in his mind before a firm hand was placed on his shoulder and a head appeared in the corner of his vision. The young man didn't even have to turn his head to know that it was his 'boss.' "Whatcha got there, Wilkins?" the middle-aged man asked in a shallow baritone voice while he too studied the computer screen.

John Wilkins snapped back into his attentive state as he pointed to the information appearing rapidly. "_Cassini_ is sending data that is off the charts. The RAD scales are blowing through the roof, not to mention the geometric ratings it's calculating and transferring through the data line," he explained quickly, frowning as he swiveled his head to face his 'boss.' "What do you suggest, sir?"

"Erase the files and reboot _Cassini_'s main HUD. Must be a glitch in her mainframe," the middle-aged man said with a shrug as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But…shouldn't we dig into this? Sir, it's _calculating _a _new_ mass. Not Saturn or any of its moons, a _new_ body," John protested, his eyes practically pleading behind the glass of his glasses.

"Like I said: probably just a glitch. Just erase the data line and-"

"Aw, come on, Alex. It won't hurt anything to let the kid poke around for fun, let him discover for himself how machines like that can make simple mistakes and need to be reprogrammed," another man piped up as he strode casually to the middle-aged man's (apparently known as Alex) side. Alex gave the visitor a withering look before letting his gaze drop back down to the expectant young man staring back up at him. _Poke around for fun…honestly, Gregory, this is NASA; we do not 'poke around for fun' for a single kid's sake_, Alex groaned to himself, tempted to tell the other man the same. However, he only gave huff before gruffly saying "Fine" and walking off. The man, known as Gregory or 'Greg', smiled triumphantly before pulling over a chair and plopping down next to John. "Well, kid. Let's see what ya' got," Greg stated joyfully as he leaned a bit closer to the screen. John smiled enthusiastically before he began madly typing on the keyboard.

"Well, since _Cassini_ is calculating a new mass, let's see what it looks like. Maybe I can pull up a live video feed too!" John practically cheered, not even looking up from his work. Greg once again smiled in victory. He really made this kid's day _and_ he stopped Alex from obliterating all the fun like he normally did. Besides, Greg had to admit, what the kid was telling him sounded pretty interesting; if it was true, of course. However, Greg kept reminding himself that the satellite could possibly be glitching, like Alex said. Man, that would be a disappointment. "Greg, I got it!" John exclaimed, yanking Greg from his thoughts and back to the computer screen. Sure enough, the kid was able to pull up a live video feed of what _Cassini_ was observing.

And the air practically whooshed out of him.

Slowly, but surely, the video spread across the computer screen and began to play _Cassini_'s observations. Saturn's orangey looking surface was easily distinguishable to the far right, but Greg was focusing on the huge mass (which vaguely reminded him of a planet for some reason) that stood out like a sore thumb on the rest of the screen. Twisted, jagged, spiked metal jutted out in spirals and odd formations on the planet's surface, highlighted by the faint glow of the orange ring that circled the strange place. An indent on the planet's surface was obvious and much smoother compared to the rest of the planet's surface. And, even through the static that filtered through the video feed, Greg could make out the deep rumbles that seemed to be emitting from the planet.

"Dear God…" Greg muttered as he stared in a mixture of shock, fear, and admiration; mostly fear, though. He ignored John's pestering questions and turned back towards Alex's general direction. "Alex, you need to get over here ASAP." Alex paused his conversation with some tall, lanky man and briskly walked over to Greg and John, the lanky man following in pure curiosity.

"What's going on? Are you still tampering with _Cassini_?" Alex asked, anger flaring on the last sentence. Greg pursed his lips and a grim expression dawned on his face.

"Just look at the video. Now," Greg practically demanded as he stepped away, John following suit as he pushed his chair away from the desk to allow Alex more room. Alex cast both men a skeptical look before bending down to glance at the screen. He stared for a long time, taking in every bit of information from the video. It was a good five minutes until Greg finally cleared his throat, drawing Alex's attention. The middle-aged man showed little expression, only frowning deeply with concern. His voice was stern as he ordered his next command.

"Get Morshower on the line. I think he's gonna wanna see this."

* * *

General Morshower honestly did not know what the urgent call from NASA was all about, considering the man he spoke to, Alex Reynolds, wouldn't share much with him. Just that he needed to see this with his own eyes and that he needed to see it immediately. Morshower could think of several things he could be doing instead of walking into a secluded office room with three other men standing in the room. One man had reddish hair with deep brown eyes, wired-framed glasses shielding said eyes, while standing attentively and not meeting his gaze. The man next to him was shorter than the man before, with dark hair trimmed short and electric green eyes that stared into his own defiantly and seriously. And finally, there was the middle-aged man who also had black hair, which was beginning to gray. He had a authority-like demeanor to him and a pair of piercing black eyes that seemed to bore right into him. Well this was an interesting group he had before him.

"General Morshower," the middle-aged man greeted emotionlessly while proffering his right hand. "I am Alex Reynolds. I am the one who has called you here today to share something rather…disturbing, with you." Morshower accepted the hand with his own right hand, shaking it firmly before releasing his hold. So this was the man whom he spoke to. His voice certainly matched his demeanor: stern and demanding, with a slight graveness that implied that his life has not been the easiest.

"Well, Mr. Reynolds, I hope that you can offer me something worth my time," Morshower commented, adding a slight joking tone to it that apparently went unnoticed. The red-haired man winced while the dark-haired man frowned. That reminded him… "And who are these two?" Morshower asked, nodding in the general direction of the two men standing in the room. The dark-haired, green-eyed man spoke first.

"Gregory Finch, General, sir," Gregory introduced himself, trying to uphold his calm and somewhat intimidating stature, even though, he wasn't doing it to well. Morshower nodded his understanding before looking expectantly over at the red-haired, brown-eyed man. He nervously met his gaze.

"The n-name's John. John Wilkins…s-sir," John stuttered while holding out his right hand shakily. Morshower gripped it firmly and shook it before releasing and returning his attention back to Alex.

"So what is it that you have called me here for?" Morshower asked. Alex said nothing, but rather, set off to work as he started typing on a laptop that he just now realized was sitting on the table. Morshower walked over to his side, watching as Alex's fingers flew across the keyboard. Silently he wondered what this man was pulling up that he simply couldn't just tell him over the phone. Was it something truly serious or a minor problem that wasn't worth his time? He hoped it wasn't the latter, for everyone's sake.

Alex straightened from his stooped position and gestured towards the screen. Now it was Morshower's turn to stoop and watch as some video feed appeared on the laptop screen. Morshower, puzzled, stared at the hulk of metal that took up the majority of the screen, a single orange ring wrapping around it and glowing faintly. "And I am looking at…?" Morshower trailed off, unimpressed by the image and already figuring this _was _a waste of his time.

"This is a video image from _Cassini_'s HUB!" John piped up, cowering slightly when Morshower directed his attention to him. "_C_-_Cassini_ is the s-satellite that orbits Saturn, s-s-sir. But then _Cassini_ started picking up RAD readings and calculating a-another mass besides Saturn and its moons. And that" - he pointed to the computer screen - "appeared when I p-pulled up the link. S-sir, I think its _alive_."

Extended silence followed John's nervous stuttering, increasing said young man's anxiety. Morshower stared at him for a moment, then to the screen, and back again. _Alive_? The General started to piece the information together in his head as he stood there. Hulking mass of metal, alive, disrupting a satellites orbit and possibly programming? The results didn't add up well. Immediately, Morshower started mentally rescheduling his day so he could make room for the call he was about to make to a _very_ distressed Prime. That was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Turning back to the men in the room, Morshower gave a single nod. "Thank you, gentlemen. I appreciate you reporting this to me, and I will take it out of your hands; and any copies of this video…I would highly appreciate if you _deleted_ those files. If anything else pops up on the same matter, don't hesitate to contact me again," Morshower said in a 'farewell' manner while pulling out the flash drive from the laptop before turning towards the exit. However, he didn't make it far before a voice spoke up behind him.

"General, may I ask _what_ this means?" Morshower turned his body slightly so he could see the speaker. It was Gregory, taking a step forward so he could be noticed. His electric green eyes stared defiantly into his own, almost _demanding_ that he be given an answer. Morshower turned back towards the door giving a soft sigh.

"To be honest, I really don't know. But what I fear, gentlemen," - Morshower then turned completely around, giving a grim look to all three men - "is that war is upon us." And with that, General Morshower left, leaving the three men in utter silence. Greg didn't move an inch from his position, staring at the now open doorway that the General had just used for an exit. War? How could a metal, possibly alive, planet mean war? Was there something more to the video that he was missing but the General _had_ seen? Obviously.

Alex stepped towards the table, closed the laptop, and shoved it into Greg's hands. "You heard the man: go delete the files from the systems and don't let _anybody_ near _Cassini_'s memory files or video feeds. I'm leaving this responsibility in your hands, as well as John's. Don't mess it up." And with that, Alex strode out of the room and left the remaining two men to themselves. Greg faced John and jerked his head towards the door.

"Ya' heard the boss. Let's get this done…" Greg ordered, a little disheartened. It was like they were left in the dark, after all of the work they did; after _they _had discovered this seemingly disturbing news. So didn't they have a right to know as well? Apparently Morshower saw differently and Alex could care less.

John hastily took the lead and led them back into the room where they had discovered the video feed and back to John's work station. They both sat down in front of the computer console and John began the process of retrieving and deleting selected information. Greg couldn't help but feel the sense of disappointment, dread, and odd sense of betrayal that ached in his heart. Part of him wanted to keep the information and study it, find out what this whole situation was about, but another part of him knew it was wrong. And as soon as Alex found out about what he was doing, nothing would go down well. He would just have to let it slide and move on in life…or…

"Hey Johnny. How about you go put this laptop back in storage and I'll finish up here," Greg suggested, not even waiting for John's reply before shoving the laptop in said young man's hands. John study the sleek black laptop for a moment before shrugging and walking off to do what he was told. Greg waited until John was out of sight before digging a spare flash drive out of his pocket and plugging it into the computer. Just a peek wouldn't hurt anyone; he just needed to satisfy his curiosity. An opportunity like this wouldn't come just any day. Greg just needed the comfort of knowing, that's all.

Just a peek.

* * *

_**/Thunderwing…/**_

He cherished the sound of his master's voice echoing in his mind; a dark, satisfying pleasure that he couldn't quite figure out. Maybe it was just the excitement of finally being summoned after all these vorns. To be needed again to complete a task that his master left solely for him to accomplish. Yes, that must be why he enjoyed hearing his master's calling. It was reasonable, and that was convincing enough for him.

The massive Decepticon began to online systems that had remained dormant for many vorns, stretching the old wires and letting the energon flow through his circuits. It felt _so good _to _move_ again; vaguely he wondered how it would feel to fight again, to rejoin battle. Hopefully he would be able to accomplish this feat during whatever mission his master had in store for him.

_**/Yes my master…?/**_ Thunderwing rumbled back, even though, his deep tone was no match to that of his master. The words drifted into an echo in his mind, hanging unanswered. Thunderwing took this advantage to experiment with his now online and rebooted systems. Battle computers, logic centers, and motor relays were active and ready for use within his processor, and his transformation cog, which hadn't been used during his period of dormancy, whirred to life. His spark thrummed powerfully within his chassis and the energon moved easily through his entire frame, refreshing his systems with the life-giving source. Everything was running smoothly, despite the lack of use.

_**/Ah, Thunderwing, my humblest servant; you have awakened from your slumber. I have a task for you. Are you willing to comply?/ **_His master finally responded after the extended pause, again bringing Thunderwing strange glee. So it _was_ a task that his master had called him to complete…his master never failed to excite him, strangely enough.

_**/I'm at your command, master. Whatever you wish for me to do, I will accomplish it with great success./ **_Thunderwing accepted. Already, the large Decepticon was observing and calculating his position; and judging by the decently strong connection he and his master had to each other, they were only a few solar cycles away at least. And as long as his alternative form was working properly, he had no doubts he could arrive at his master's side in half the time. A deep, slow chuckle interrupted his calculations.

_**/I know you will, Thunderwing. That is why I chose you to complete the task at hand. I need something of great importance to hold a rather…**_**fragile **_**artifact of mine…/ **_- briefly, an image of a silver dagger-looking object, encasing a ball of purple energy flashed through Thunderwing's processor - _**/and I need you to retrieve the one that will defend this artifact./**_

_**/And who might that be, master?/ **_Thunderwing asked as he transformed into an armored, powerful space jet mode. The engines sputtered a couple of times before flaring to life with a thunderous roar, making Thunderwing grin inwardly. His alternative mode still worked flawlessly despite the lack of use, thank the Destroyer. Just as he started to make his way through the endless dark void, his master spoke again, this time clipping the his words.

_**/Megatron./**_ His master rumbled. For some reason, Thunderwing felt a sense of disappoint to discover that the Decepticon leader would be guarding this…artifact…instead of himself. But he could not defy his master, and he did not know what the big picture to this plan was, so Thunderwing had no right to complain, only comply to the order.

_**/It will be done, my master. If you will provide me the coordinates, I will return to you with success./ **_Thunderwing replied, waiting for the information his master would more than likely send; and once again, he was correct. The coordinates downloaded into his central HUB and he began to calculate the location, the distance, and the time it would take to arrive there. In less than a breem, Thunderwing deciphered that the coordinates led to an inhabited organic planet called Earth. It would take him roughly two solar cycles to reach Earth if he maintained high speeds, but he knew it would deplete his energon levels rather quickly…however, it was a risk he would have to take for his master. He must reach Earth and retrieve Megatron with success. And _nothing _would stand in his way.

_Nothing_.

* * *

...Well, it appears that Greg didn't want to be _temporary_. Great... Ok, so we might see him again, the idiot who decided to take classified information...seriously, how does he think he will get away with it? Well, I guess we will find out soon enough...until next time, dear readers...


	15. Chapter 15: Ex-Decepticons and Visitors

**Author's Note: **Ok, I think this is the longest Chapter I have ever written for thi story, being roughly 6,500 words long. Plus, I have a strong feeling that Chapter 16 will be just as long too... But, who doesn't love a long Chapter, right? ;) Hope y'all enjoy, and please R&R to let me know what you think! :)

**Reference: **

Vorn: 83 Earth years _or_ one Cybertronian year

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Klik: less than a second

_::Comm. link::_ -Designation of speaker

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way or form; I only love to write about them. However, I do own the plot and my OC, Gregory Finch._**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

It took a good ten minutes for Optimus to explain the whole ordeal while Bumblebee, Sam, and a very fidgety Carly listened to his every word. The Prime's smooth baritone voice rolled through Bumblebee's speakers, listing the events that had happened the past couple of days. Sure, there were some things that Sam was already aware of, but as for the rest of it, not so much. However, one thing he did know for sure, was that he was angry. No, beyond that! He was infuriated! Why you may ask?

Optimus had lied straight to his face.

Sam had taken comfort that Optimus reassured him that he would not enter the Matrix and go after Unicron. He _promised_ him, yet, he went ahead and dove straight into the Matrix. The Autobot leader didn't share any specific details of what took place inside the mysterious Cybertronian artifact, but he did state that he had an 'unpleasant' meeting with Unicron. And now, ever since Optimus shared that bit of information with them, Sam has been on the verge of screaming at the Prime for doing something so stupid. He did not give in to the temptation; but rather, sit silently and listen to the rest of the explanation.

The rest of the details failed to comfort Sam in any way. The Matrix of Leadership was kaput; Unicron was content upon destroying Earth; there was a slight chance that Megatron could once again be revived; and now, the two unnamed Cybertronians, who were of Decepticon origin, wanted to change sides. Sure, the last bit of news was good in its own way, but during this time of crisis, Sam was having a hard time finding an upside to it.

Optimus finally finished his explanation, adding a 'that is why I wish you had kept our human companions away from the situation, Bumblebee.' Bumblebee gave a few whirrs and clicks in response before everything fell silent again. Sam glanced at Carly to the temporary NEST base to the ex-Decepticons and then back to Carly. Several things were running through his mind, but he cast the spotlight on three specific objectives: get Carly back to safety, have a nice _long _talk with Prime, and figure out why those two Decepticons suddenly wanted to change sides. He had some work to do.

Unsure if his guardian was still conversing with Optimus, Sam lightly thumped the steering wheel. "'Bee?" The engine revved in response, as well as a click from the radio. "Can you drive us on up to the base?" Bumblebee was silent a moment before giving another click through the radio. The Autobot scout slowly rolled up the base entrance, the wreckage becoming more visible and devastating. Sam spared a quick glance at the ex-Decepticons, noticing that the black and blue armored mech was watching them curiously before the young man's view was blocked by the walls of the base.

Clearing his thoughts, Sam stepped out of his guardian's cab, Carly following suit. Once the couple was out of his cab, Bumblebee transformed, glancing around at the wreckage. Most of the 'Bots were already working on cleaning up the damage while a few others were helping out any NEST soldiers. It was hard to explain, but it seemed like this odd mixture of solemn, depressing anger was settled upon the whole group; and it really unsettled the young man.

"Sam!"

Sam directed his attention to the voice that called name. Immediately, he laid his eyes on Robert Epps striding towards him, a grim expression on his features even though he tried to force a friendly smile.

"Epps! How's it uh…going?" Sam greeted back, nodding timidly towards the wreckage. Epps turned around to take in the situation for a moment before turning back to the young man, all traces of the forced smile gone from his face.

"Comin' along. We were able to get away with very few casualties; but it's still pretty rough. I can tell you I'm far from excited about the other Decepticons that are suppose to be arriving."

"There are _more_ of them coming here?" Carly all but squeaked, horror dawning on her face. However, Sam was still trying to comprehend what Epps just said. Why would more 'Cons be coming? Why would the Autobots even be _allowing _them to come after all this happened? Sam gave the Autobot leader, who was standing not too far away, a sideways glance. Optimus met his gaze evenly, not revealing any emotions; but Sam could still see in his optics the inner war he was battling. He was tempted to ask Optimus what he was thinking or if he had some kind of game plan, but he decided it was better not to right now and returned to the conversation. However, when he did, he noticed that he had tuned out most of what Epps had been speaking about.

"-although, I'm not sure how long it will take those other 'Cons to get here, considering they've been landing all over the globe. So, like I said, we're hoping to get this place patched up before they show up. Who knows how they will react once they arrive…" Epps finished, trailing off slightly at the end.

Sam opened his mouth to ask a question, considering he hadn't been listening very closely to what Epps had been saying; however, he never got the chance before he was interrupted. "Sam, you always choose the wrong times to show up, you know that?" Major William Lennox spoke up irritably. Sam met his gaze, giving a sheepish grin in return. Lennox openly ignored it as he turned his attention to Optimus. "Optimus, General Morshower has been trying to contact us for the past twenty or so minutes. We were finally able to establish a stable connection with him and he's asking for your presence. It appears NASA has made a recent discovery in our solar system." Sam, Carly, and Epps all snapped their attention back to the Major, shock clear on their features while all the Autobots, with their acute sense of hearing, directed their attention to Lennox and then to their leader. It was Ratchet who finally spoke up as he joined the conversation.

"What type of discovery?" the CMO questioned warily and Lennox gave him a grim expression.

"He said that he wanted Optimus present before he started sharing details," Lennox replied before turning back to Optimus. "You up for it, big guy?"

Optimus nodded. "I will speak to General Morshower. Show me the way, Major."

* * *

Optimus knew that Sam would figure out that he had lied to him when he had explained (in as little detail as possible) about his encounter with Unicron within the Matrix. And he wanted to explain to Sam reasons behind his actions, even though, he wasn't sure if Sam would truly listen or not. However, his unspoken plans were abruptly cut off when Major Lennox had brought him the news about General Morshower and his new discoveries. His processor tried to figure what NASA had recently found. At first, he thought maybe it was another Autobot or Decepticon ship, but the urgency Lennox had expressed seemed to crush that possibility. Then another thought formed in his processor.

Unicron.

The thought gave Optimus an unsettling feeling. If it was Unicron already in Earth's solar system, then there was no doubt he would reach Earth in a matter of days; and they weren't even close to prepared for his arrival. Not only was he and his Autobots not prepared for that type of attack, neither was Earth itself. The beings of this planet may have experienced the power they possessed and seen the destruction they could cause, but that was minor compared to what a being like Unicron could cause. He was not called the Chaos Bringer for nothing.

Optimus was quickly drawn from his thoughts when Lennox directed him towards the small screen that revealed the image of General Morshower. Another soldier stood beside the TV screen, holding the device that would carry his voice over to Morshower's end of the line. The Autobot leader strode calmly towards the short, elevated platform and waited patiently for Major Lennox to finish speaking with the General.

A fraction of a breem later, Lennox stepped out of the way so Optimus could have a clear visual of the General. "Optimus Prime. It's good to speak with you again. Although, I wish it wasn't under such a dire situation," Morshower spoke flatly while lacing his fingers together in front of him. Optimus gave a single nod, even though Morshower more than likely couldn't see him.

"And the same to you, General. I am under the impression you have something urgent to report to me?" Optimus asked slash stated in his normal, even tone. The General straightened ever so slightly before giving a faint sigh.

"That I do, Optimus. Early today, I received a phone call from NASA, requesting my presence immediately. Turns out, one of Saturn's satellites, the _Cassini_, has made a new discovery. Another mass, actually. Video and data records show proof of a large, metallic mass positioned close to Saturn. Never before has something like what I just saw has _ever_ been near Saturn, or even in our solar system, for that matter." General Morshower hesitated before continuing. "I am led to believe that this new mass is of Cybertronian origin - _your_ origin - and there is the possibility that this thing is alive."

Alive. Alive. Alive. _Alive_.

Vents heaving, Optimus continued. "If what you are saying is true, and that this mass is a sentient being, then I am afraid this is _painfully_ dire. Do you currently have the images with you that I may see them?"

Morshower seemed to wince at the words 'painfully dire'; Optimus could not blame him. This world has already faced and fought in many of their own battles, the worst one - the one they had been quite close to losing - just occurring recently. Another such battle, or one of greater chaos and casualties, would only result in disaster and unrest amongst the nations of Earth. And Optimus knew the inevitable battle against Unicron and whatever forces he had gathered would easily belittle the Battle of Chicago.

Suddenly, half of the screen produced a new picture, shoving Morshower's image to other side of aforementioned screen.

"This is the live video feed I recovered from NASA," General Morshower stated. Optimus studied the image carefully. There was no missing the giant metallic world that was positioned close to planet Saturn, its own single orange almost touching the rings of Saturn. Throughout the vorns, Optimus had never seen a planet like this. Cybertron may have had the same metallic structure and roughly the same size and mass, but there was no mistaking the two for the other. Indeed, this planet was of Cybertronian origin, and Optimus had the sickening feeling that Morshower was correct to believe this…thing…was alive. It _was_ alive. Optimus could feel, deep down in his spark, this _was _Unicron. This _was_ the Chaos Bringer, the Destroyer of Worlds. The same Unicron who stole the power of the Matrix for his own, the same Unicron who wanted to unmake creation. And his first goal was to destroy Earth; and already, he has entered the same solar system.

Letting go another vent of air, Optimus refocused his optics on the live image of General Morshower. "You most certainly have a right to be concerned, General. You are also right that this planet _is_, indeed, a living sentient being; but far from peaceful. This _planet_ is no planet; but rather, a living Cybertronian by the name of Unicron."

"A…_unicorn_?" The General seemed genuinely confused. In the background, Optimus audio receptors could pick up the snorts of amusement from Major Lennox who stood off to the side.

Optimus shook his head. "No, General. _Unicron_. And he is a threat to be _concerned_ about deeply." The Autobot leader cast a quick sideways glance at Lennox, who had taken the hint and quieted down. "To my people, Unicron is known as the Chaos Bringer, and he only wishes to destroy everything that makes up the universe; to submerge every species, planet, star, solar system…_everything_ into complete and utter darkness."

The news garnered silence from the few attendants of the meeting, only to be broken abruptly by Major Lennox. "If what you say is true, then why start now? I am very well aware that your species has been around longer than that of us humans, so this Unicron mech more-than-likely had ample time to strike. So why the sudden uprising so late in time?"

Optimus regarded the Major for a moment, thinking of how to explain centuries of history in such little time and little complexity. Venting harshly, he replied, "Unicron has tried to accomplish this complex task long ago: during the beginning of time. The only reason he failed his personal mission was because of an equally powerful being known as Primus. Primus is the creator of the All Spark and of the first Primes - my line of command. And with his Primes, Primus seemingly destroyed Unicron, imprisoning him in his current planetary make."

"And where is this Primus? If he defeated Unicron before, he can do it for a second time, right?" Lennox asked, hope rising in his voice. However, aforementioned hope quickly diminished as Optimus gave a weary shake of his helm.

"I'm afraid not, Major Lennox," Optimus replied gravely, optics dimming slightly. "When Primus trapped Unicron in his planetary mode, the same happened to him as well. Primus planetary mode, however, became the home world of my people: Cybertron."

"And Cybertron is…gone," Lennox concluded, and Optimus noted - with gratitude - that Lennox had used the word _gone_ instead of _destroyed_, the word that occasionally ran through his mind when he thought of Cybertron. After a moment's consideration, Lennox spoke up once more, "There's gotta be another way to kill this thing, then. You said that Primus and the _Primes_ trapped Unicron before; and since you are a Prime, isn't there something you can do likewise? At least hinder him until more can be done?"

_With the Matrix of Leadership in hand, buzzing with its power wisdom, then I could help our cause greatly. But Unicron has drained it for whatever purpose. I do not know _how_ to stop him otherwise_, Optimus thought to himself, but dared not to speak those words aloud. It was true that Primus also created the Matrix of Leadership, passing it down to the Primes so they could use it to destroy Unicron. Its power had greatly effected the odds, weakening Unicron enough for Primus to trap him in his planetary form; but without the Matrix, Optimus was only an extra soldier against Unicron's forces. That would not be enough to stop the Chaos Bringer in the slightest.

However, his answer was timid and concealed, not revealing whether he could truly make a big difference or not. "My power against Unicron is limited, and whether it would work or not is unknown. I will do what I can and must to stop Unicron and his plans, but I do not know if it will make a difference."

"From what you are telling me, Prime, any help we receive would be a blessing. In my eyes, I see war on the horizon and our men are exhausted from the previous fight in Chicago. We need all the help we can get, from whatever source possible, or else there will be nothing to fight for if Unicron succeeds," Morshower added grimly. "I will do what I can from here, contact whoever needs to be informed of this new threat. I will keep contact. Stay safe and armed, and work diligently, Optimus."

"The same to you as well, General."

With that, the screen went black and the man transmitting Optimus's vocals over the link relaxed somewhat and turned off his machine. Shifting, Optimus once again turned to face Major Lennox, examining him with deep blue optics. Lennox did likewise with his hazel eyes, exhaustion evident on his features and in his posture.

"Do you believe the Decepticons would be willing to fight against Unicron? From what we can tell, Scourge and Cyclonus are willing to do so, and they are contacting their 'buddies' as well; even though, we're still not sure if they are going to cooperate. And we have a whole _army_ of Decepticons lurking around the far reaches of space. Would they go against Unicron, or are they just as messed up?" Lennox asked, arms crossing over his chest as he gazed up at the Prime. Even with the raised platform, Optimus still managed to tower over the Major.

Optimus considered the question before answering flatly, "I do not know, Major Lennox. I do not believe they are 'messed up' as you claim, but rather determined to fight against the Autobots in any way possible. Megatron has driven the fact home in several of his followers' processors that they are to _never_ side with our cause; to forever fight in this War until one of the factions is all but dead. He led them to believe that his cause is the one that will win the War; the side that is better suited to lead a prosperous world. To lead Cybertron."

"But his acts _destroyed _your home! He has killed more people - Cybertronians and humans alike - than many of the wars we fought here on Earth. Megatron has driven your race to near extinction. Don't the Decepticons see that?" Lennox argued, making Optimus wince at his words.

"There are, no doubt, Decepticons who have seen the consequences of this War. It is hard not to take notice in the destruction Megatron has caused; but myself and my Autobots also have a role to play in the devastation. None of us are truly innocent in this War, and we all believe that, when we chose our side, we were choosing the _right_ side. Or, in some cases, the side that would more-than-likely win the War."

"And you? Why do fight for the Autobots, for peace? What encouraged you to take this side?" Lennox asked rather quietly.

Optimus's optics brightened as he met the Major's gaze again. "I chose this side because I do not believe in Megatron's version of peace. I saw Megatron as a tyrant and not a worthy leader of Cybertron. The title of Lord Protectorate he once held - the mech I saw him as - died a long time ago and has remained that way since." Optimus turned to leave, adding in a lower tone, "I will protect my people - any sentient being for that matter - from such a tyrannical reign so long as energon still runs though my veins."

Lennox blinked a couple times in awe before giving a faint smile. "You got a good spark Optimus. I would hate to be the one blocking your way." The light joke failed to amuse Optimus, his grim thoughts still overwhelming his processor. He needed to prepare his soldiers for the upcoming, inevitable battle. A long, rough road was ahead of them, and he was determined to win this battle; this _War_. He may have said it a hundred times before, but he will say again. It was time that this War _ended_; for the good of his people and that of all other sentient beings that have suffered from their conflict.

As he strode away from the elevated platform, Optimus's comm link crackled to life, carrying with it the gruff voice of Leadfoot.

_::Prime, I believe you should come outside now. We have company…:: _-Leadfoot

_::On my way.::_ -Optimus Prime

* * *

It wasn't till shortly after the Autobot scout and his human companions drove inside the Autobot base that Cyclonus had received the brief comm message from Thundercracker. Basically, it was warning that he, Skywarp, Astrotrain, and Blitzwing would be arriving at his coordinates in less than a breem. Nothing more, nothing less, and Cyclonus hated that. What did they think? They could just fly on over (or whatever mode of transportation they were using to get here) and land at the Autobot base with no problems, no dilemmas or worries? If so, Cyclonus _would _bash the glitches' helms together once they arrived.

Nevertheless, Cyclonus had turned to Scourge to inform him that the four mechs would be there shortly, but the black and blue mech simple waved his servo to the side and gave Cyclonus a knowing look. He had received the message as well, and he didn't seem pleased either. The two had conversed through private comm link over the matter, trying to decide how they were going to handle this matter. The only mech within the group of four that was at least _sensible _was Thundercracker; the other three were a little…unpredictable, to put it lightly. Cyclonus knew they had their work cut out for them.

And now, in the background, Cyclonus picked up the rumble of multiple engines; and they all sounded like jet engines. Purple optics scanned the still ominous skies, searching for any sign of the four mechs. Sure enough, he spotted four jets speeding their way, fanned out and flying hard. He wasn't the only one to spot them either.

"Looks like your buddies are comin' in…" Leadfoot acknowledged, optics looking in the same direction of the approaching jets. "I need to alert Prime before they touch down." And with that, Leadfoot quieted down and dimmed his optics, no doubt contacting the Prime as he had promised.

Scourge slowly walked over to Cyclonus' side, eyeing the distant - and fast approaching - jets. "Think they'll listen to us? Think they'll actually join the Autobots like we did?" Scourge wondered, directing the question at Cyclonus. The black armored mech frowned in thought, considering the possibilities. Truly, anything could happen when it came to those four; he wasn't joking that they were so unpredictable.

"Thinking is one thing, knowing is another," Cyclonus supplied, "and I don't know _what will_ happen once they arrive. If any of them were to join, I believe Thundercracker would be the mech to most likely do so. And if he does join, then Skywarp will follow in his footsteps. Mainly, I am concerned about how Astrotrain and Blitzwing will take the offer. They could accept or rebel. They could fight with Unicron or against him. It's, as the humans put it, a fifty-fifty shot."

"Then let's hope they choose the Autobots, and prepare to take them down should they choose otherwise," Scourge rumbled, turning his back to the approaching forms and falling into silence. Cyclonus let him have his silence; let him mull over the benefits and consequences that those four mechs could bring. Because, once they arrived, possibly all Pit could break loose.

* * *

When Optimus reached the NEST base entrance, he immediately spotted the four new mechs that stood front-and-center. Two of the mechs looked like replicas of Starscream except for the different paint schemes and they appeared to be a little shorter. Optimus easily recognized them as Thundercracker and Skywarp, Starscream's trine mates. Thundercracker stood attentive, aware of the Autobot soldiers that trained their weapons on them. As mentioned, he had the same build as Starscream with a blue paint job and black, red, and yellow highlights, while gleaming red optics studying his surroundings. Skywarp, on the other hand, looked ready to jump into battle with guns blazing. His posture was slightly crouched, like he was about to dart forward any second, and he flexed his fingers, no doubt anxious to pull out his guns if necessary. Still retaining the same structure as the Decepticon SIC, he was a deep purple with black and silver highlights and red optics.

Then, there were the other two Decepticons. It required some thought, but Optimus eventually recognized them as two of three Decepticon triple-changers, Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Astrotrain was purely purple, the shades varying from light to dark, and he stood taller than the rest of the mechs present. His servos were clenched and he had a scowl on his faceplates, red optics filled with fierce determination. Blitzwing stood as his side, his armor retaining the same purple as Astrotrain on his forearms, lower legs, chassis, and torso; the rest of his armor was a shining white. A glowing red visor hid his optics, but Optimus could easily detect the frustration and anger on his faceplates as he took on a similar position as Skywarp, servos clenched.

All in all, Optimus was not liking the odds.

_::Do not take their defensive actions the wrong way. They're just a little…wary, I guess you could say.::_ -Scourge

Optimus was taken aback by the message that was sent to him through his private comm; and even more so by the designation of the mech _who_ sent it. Blue optics left the four visitors and scanned through the many mechs that now stood present, until finally they found their target, staring into the blood red optics of Scourge. The black and blue mech met his gaze evenly and inclined his head. Optimus considered him for a moment before he reluctantly replied to the comm message in a wary voice:

_::I am curious to know how you were able to access my comm link, considering I never gave you the uplink codes to access it in the first place…::_ -Optimus Prime

Scourge fidgeted uncomfortably, pausing before cautiously giving his answer:

_::No, you did not give me the codes. Rather, I hacked them myself and downloaded the codes into my memory banks. During the War on Cybertron, I was considerably good at the task. I apologize if this upsets you, my Prime, but I would not have done so if I did not find the action absolutely necessary.::_ -Scourge

_::It is not a wise move; especially in your current position.:: _-Optimus Prime

_::Understandable. But, as I stated previously, I would not have hacked and downloaded your codes unless it was necessary.::_ -Scourge

Optimus's deep blue optics studied him one last time before returning back to the four new mechs standing defensively before him. He still did not take comfort in the fact that Scourge could so easily hack into his comm link. And, even if Scourge had promised to only use the codes for important necessities, Optimus would have to watch what he transmitted through his comm until further notice. For now, he tried to take advantage of the new link.

_::Very well.:: _-Optimus Prime

_::Thank you, my Prime. As I said earlier, do not take their defensive actions the wrong way. They're just wary and _very_ anxious. Thundercracker would be the one who would be most willing to listen, and Skywarp would follow suit if so. As for the triple-changers…be cautious. As much as I hate to say it, they are the most unpredictable and I fear they will not take the 'joining forces' lightly.::_ -Scourge

_::Your advice is appreciated, Scourge. Just pray to Primus that all goes well.::_ -Optimus Prime

_::I have, sir. More times than you can count. I wish you luck, and if you need my assistance, I will help in any way I can. Scourge out::_ -Scourge

The comm link was severed, and Optimus found himself left with his own thoughts. Sending a quick prayer to Primus, Optimus strode forward, garnering the attention of the four mechs. The Autobot leader was taller than all of them, the tallest of the group being Astrotrain, who stood a helm shorter than he.

Speaking of the purple mech, Astrotrain shoved Blitzwing out of his way to confront the approaching Prime, red optics burning with fury. When Optimus finally paused in his stride ten feet away from the group, Astrotrain spoke in his deep bellowing voice, "So is this your plan to ensure all of our capture, _Prime_? Have 'Clonus and Scourge comm us, direct us to your little base and surrender? Well I can tell you right now, _it ain't gonna work_."

Optimus did not miss the threat that lay hidden behind the triple-changers words, but he maintained his composure as he supplied his answer: "I have no intentions of capturing you, Astrotrain, so long as you maintain the peace and lay down your weapons."

"And if I don't?" Astrotrain challenged.

"Then I'll shut down your battle computers and weapons subspace _personally_," Sideswipe, who stood not too far away from Optimus's side, growled. However, he was quickly silenced as Dino elbowed the silver mech in his side.

Astrotrain did not move, scowling deeply in un-satisfaction. Tense kliks dragged out before Thundercracker relaxed from his defensive posture and raised his servos in the common human form of surrender. Skywarp looked to his Trine mate, to Astrotrain, to Blitzwing, and then to Optimus before finally following suit. Blitzwing and Astrotrain remained the same, not quite ready to submit.

"I will listen," Thundercracker stated flatly, slowly lowering his servos back to his side. "I believe that Cyclonus and Scourge would not lead us here if it resulted in our capture." Thundercracker cast aforementioned mechs a quick glance before letting his attentive red optics meet that of the Prime's. A quick nod let the Autobot leader know he wanted to hear what he had to say.

Optimus let his gaze study each mech one last time before letting it fall back on Astrotrain - who still glared up at him - and continued. "As I have said, I did not let Scourge and Cyclonus summon you so my Autobots could capture you. I had them summon you here to ask you to join our side in this War. For far too long we have fought in a war that has only brought pain, loss, and death to us all, neither side gaining much; and now, we are all - Autobots and Decepticons alike - faced with a common foe. The Chaos Bringer himself: Unicron." Optimus paused for a moment to study their reactions before he went on. "We have fought against each other in a fruitless war, and with Unicron lingering on the horizon, content to bring destruction to all sentient beings, our war efforts will be even more futile. I know that for several vorns we have said countless times that this War needs to end, but we never truly delivered. But now is the right time to end it once and for all and bring all Autobots and Decepticons together as one and take down this threat."

"And say if we Decepticons _did_ join you, and if we _are_ able to stop Unicron, what happens then? Ignite the War again and fight to the last faction standing?" Astrotrain demanded hotly, and Optimus noted the sound of both Scourge's and Cyclonus' engines revving.

"There would be no reason to reignite the War. The Autobots and Decepticons could live in peace again," Optimus answered.

Astrotrain snorted and shook his head in frustration. "Yeah, good luck with that. I know a lot of Decepticons who rather continue fighting than turn to your leadership. You may be able to convince some of us, but I guarantee that that peace will not last more than a few vorns." The venom and possible truth laced within those words made Optimus stiffen, but Astrotrain continued without notice. "So then, you would be left with different options to _try_ to maintain peace, two of them quite obvious in my optics: either carry on with another long-term war, or kill any Decepticons that would not accept the peace you offered."

At those final words, Optimus's engine roared with barely contained fury and his optics flashed dangerously, his piercing gaze staring into Astrotrain's narrowed optics. "Neither option would even be _considered_ as a choice for me. Only a tyrant like Megatron would stoop down like that just to maintain power." Behind Astrotrain, Thunderwing, Skywarp, and Blitzwing shrunk back slightly at the deep, angered tone of the Autobot leader. But still, Astrotrain stood his ground unflinchingly.

"To be honest, I don't see a difference between you two. You two were brothers once, correct? It wouldn't surprise me if you followed in Megatron's steps," Astrotrain said coolly, and his words sparked a hidden rage within Optimus spark; a rage the Autobot leader always tried to control. But hearing the recount of Megatron's and his own brother bond together…Optimus couldn't stop the twinge of pain, loss, and anger he had kept hidden for so long. Actually, if a certain black and blue armored mech had not intervened, Optimus wasn't sure if he _could_ restrain himself from driving his sword into Astrotrain right there on the spot.

As to how Scourge was able to slip by the Wreckers to stand between Optimus and Astrotrain, Optimus would never know. But, here he was, standing here and glaring defiantly at the triple-changer with burning red optics. Roadbuster started to move forward to pull Scourge away from the confrontation, but Optimus motioned for him to leave it be.

Scourge took the opportunity to speak his mind. "Astrotrain, we do not know what will happen if - and _when_ - Unicron is beaten; but you and I both _know_ that there is a profound difference between Optimus Prime and Megatron. Nevertheless" - Scourge then regarded all four of the Decepticons - "it's your choice upon what you want to do. Choose to fight with the Autobots against Unicron, or deny the opportunity and sit by and watch. So what's it going to be?"

Silence fell upon every Autobot, Decepticon, and human present as they waited for the four Decepticons to make their decision. Nervous looks and low whispers spread across the Autobot ranks while Optimus, Scourge, and Cyclonus (who was still being carefully watched by the Wreckers) looked upon the four mechs expectantly.

Finally, Thundercracker stepped forward with Skywarp right at his heels. Both of them inclined their heads. "We will fight with you, Optimus Prime. Till all are one."

No sooner had Thundercracker finished his statement, Blitzwing stepped forward as well, but a little more reluctantly. "I may still have some grudges against the Autobots, but I'm no mech to sit by and watch. Count me in."

Mild shock and great hope flowed through Optimus spark as he inclined his held, accompanied by an almost silent "thank you…" before he looked upon Astrotrain. The purple mech looked at his three companions, frowningly slightly.

"I ask again: what is your choice, Astrotrain," Scourge asked warily and Optimus noticed the black and blue mech flexing his fingers slightly, just in case Astrotrain chose to strike. However, the action proved unnecessary.

Straightening, Astrotrain answered: "I will fight with you against Unicron, but know this" - the purple mech then pointed solely at the Autobot leader, optics narrowed - "if your life ever comes down to the line, I'm not risking my aft for you. I have hated you from the beginning of the War, and I will continue to do so till my spark is extinguished."

At that, Scourge vented harshly and opened his mouth to retort, but Optimus laid and servo on his shoulder. The black and blue mech looked up at him, and the Autobot leader shook his head before regarding Astrotrain. "I understand, Astrotrain. All I ask of you is to help us defeat Unicron and end the War." The purple mech vented, giving a curt nod before turning his back on the Prime and retreating back into the group.

Scourge watched him for a moment before looking back at Optimus. "What now?"

"I will tell you 'what now,'" Dino supplied, the red mech stepping forward to stand by Optimus's side. "I received news from Will Lennox during your little 'talk.' He has informed me of another Decepticon landing; and he's a big one, too."

* * *

Greg hesitated as he stared at the flash drive in his hand to the computer and back again. He had been like this for quite some time now in his home office, trying to decide if it was a wise idea to look through the information contained inside. The last thing he wanted was his home to be invaded by the government just because he was looking at some classified information; but on the other hand, his curiosity nagged at him to just take the risk and plug the dang flash drive into his computer.

In the end, his curiosity won the mental battle.

The NASA worker quickly re-watched the live video feed _Cassini_ was able to record and then he skimmed through the limited data stored within the flash drive. He bit the corner of his lip as he reviewed the mass calculations and RAD levels. Whatever this thing was, it easily matched the size of Jupiter and its RAD levels were too far off the charts to be considered safe.

He was about to plunge deeper into _Cassini_'s records and calculations, but then, _the doorbell rang_.

Greg's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, eyes flying to his closed office door. He faintly heard the footsteps of his wife shuffling over to the door and the turning of the knob. Voices echoed through the house, but Greg could not make out the words. Finally, his wife shouted from down the hall.

"Gregory! There is a man at the door looking for you!" his wife called, and the NASA worker jumped from his chair in an instant. He pulled the flash drive out of his computer and placed it in a drawer to his desk, closing and locking it before he left his office. He took quick strides down the hall and to the front door, forcing a smile on his face when he came to his wife's side at the door. Although, the smile quickly faded to awe - along with a twinge of jealousy - as he studied the man before him.

He had to be at least 5'8 in height - easily surpassing Greg's own height of 5'3 - and he looked to be in his early thirties. He had dusty blonde hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail and shockingly blue eyes that seemed to examine every minor detail. A strong jaw-bone complimented his features quite well, along with the whitest smile Greg had ever seen in his life. As for his body structure, he has surprisingly lean and muscular with not a single flaw on his skin, much to Greg's surprise. He also wore a brown suit with pants to match it, along with a red tie and dark brown shoes. Overall, Greg was pretty convinced this guy could be some kind of male model.

"I take it you are Gregory Finch?" the male visitor guessed, cocking an eyebrow and smiling a pure-white smile. Greg blinked a few times before he was finally able to regain reality.

"Uh, yeah, sure. That's me. Something I can do for you, sir?" Greg asked, stuttering slightly to get the words out. The other man's smile widen into a broad grin.

"Indeed, there _is_ something you can do for me," he replied, blue eyes glinting dangerously. "May I come inside?"

* * *

And...scene! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and thank you for reading. Also, a special thank you to the readers who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed this story. The support and encouragement you all give me is amazing, and I hope to continue not to disappoint. :)

Until next time...


End file.
